Naruto, un ami qui vous veut du bien
by Blythe-chan
Summary: Je fixais d'un air désabusé l'homme en face de moi : il était séduisant. Très séduisant. Il l'était moins si on pensait à ce qui était à l'origine de notre présence : en l'occurrence, le plan machiavélique fumeux d'un blondinet auquel je conseillais de fuir le plus loin possible avant que je ne lui mette la main dessus. Comment est-ce que ça avait bien pu tourner comme ça ? UA
1. Partie 1 : Comment tout a commencé

Salut à tous !

Une subite inspiration et quelques heures plus tard je vous présente ceci ! J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de léger et j'ai donc décidé de me faire plaisir. J'espère que cela vous plaira et vous fera un peu sourire !

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à l'illustre Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que jouer avec.

.

* * *

><p><em><span>Partie 1<span> : Comment tout a commencé._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Je fixais d'un air désabusé l'homme en face de moi : la vingtaine, les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs et le teint pâle : il était séduisant. Très séduisant. Malheureusement, il l'était beaucoup moins si on pensait à ce qui était à l'origine de notre présence. Je développe.

Pour commencer, je suis une étudiante en lettres de vingt ans plutôt banale, avec un physique banal, si on excepte mes cheveux roses, et une famille banale : en somme, j'ai une vie banale ! Pour le reste, disons que j'ai un caractère plutôt facile ou en tout cas pas trop difficile à mon humble avis et des amis assez… Particuliers. Attention ! Je les adore mais il faut bien reconnaitre qu'à nous tous, on forme une petite bande joyeusement hétéroclite et originale. A croire que pour contrebalancer le trop plein de banalité de ma vie, j'ai choisi de seulement m'entourer de gens un peu spéciaux. Et je ne le regrette pas : certes, le fait que nos caractères et nos histoires soient tous différents entraîne quelques petites disputes mais nous sommes toujours là les uns pour les autres quand il le faut vraiment et au moins, on ne s'ennuie jamais ! Notre bande de joyeux lurons s'était constituée petit à petit, au fil des années.

Naruto, Sasuke et ma modeste personne formions le noyau dur du groupe : amis dès nos trois ans, nous ne nous étions jamais lâchés depuis que Naruto, petit blondinet turbulent à l'époque (et encore maintenant d'ailleurs), avait trébuché alors qu'il courait vers le bac à sable et m'avait instinctivement attrapé le bras pour garder l'équilibre. Manque de bol, son élan nous avait tout les deux fait tomber sur le petit garçon qui se tenait devant nous et c'est comme ça que nous nous étions retrouvés les fesses par terre, le nez dans la poussière, les jambes et les bras emmêlés. Passé le coup de la surprise, nous nous étions fixés intensément quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire : une amitié comme seuls les enfants savent en créer.

Plus tard, au collège, nous avions rencontré Neji, Tenten et Lee qui venaient tous les trois de la même école primaire. Pour dire vrai, au début le courant était très mal passé : Naruto, Sasuke et Neji ne se supportaient pas et Lee ne cessait de me faire des déclarations passionnées me mettant relativement mal à l'aise et déclenchant les instincts protecteurs de mes deux preux chevaliers. Je m'entendais bien avec Tenten mais nos meilleurs amis se détestant cordialement, nous avions décidé de ne pas traîner ensemble plus que nécessaire ou tout du moins de ne pas trop mettre en contacts nos zouaves respectifs.

C'est seulement après plus de trois ans, à la fin de notre année de troisième qu'un évènement nous avait tous rapproché. Les parents de Tenten avaient toujours eu beaucoup de disputes jusqu'au jour où, alors que nous étions en quatrième, ils avaient décidé de divorcer. La brunette détestant son père, qui avait des tendances violentes, avait très bien pris la nouvelle et était ravie de sa nouvelle vie avec sa mère et sa petite sœur. Seulement, loin de se faire à l'amiable, le divorce avait pris des allures de règlement de compte et Tenten s'était rapidement retrouvée coincée entre ses deux parents.

Un soir, les cours venaient de se terminer et nous attendions le bus devant le collège. Son père avait alors débarqué, apparemment un peu ivre, et avait attrapé violemment le bras de mon amie en hurlant des insanités (que je ne répèterais pas), la tirant avec force vers sa voiture. J'avais toujours eu du mal à réfléchir avant d'agir, ce que Sasuke et Naruto ne manquaient jamais de me reprocher, et en voyant la grimace de douleur qu'avait esquissée Tenten, je m'étais instinctivement jetée sur son père pour essayer de le retenir et aider mon amie.

Sauf que voilà, une adolescente de quinze ans face à un adulte de quarante ans c'est un peu comme un chaton face à un bouledogue : l'issue est assez prévisible et elle n'est franchement pas en faveur du chaton, autrement dit moi. Le charmant monsieur m'avait donc clairement fait comprendre de m'occuper de mes affaires et avait terminé sa phrase tout en me poussant violemment. Je m'étais donc étalée avec la grâce d'un phoque sur le goudron avant que nos amis respectifs, attirés par nos cris, se pointent au petit trot. Etonnamment, en quelques secondes ils avaient récupéré Tenten, m'avaient relevée, nous avaient placées derrière eux et fait fuir le malotru en menaçant d'appeler de l'aide. Et tout ça sans se disputer s'il vous plaît ! En tout cas, le père de Tenten avait rapidement filé sans demander son reste. Il faut dire qu'en plus de la menace de prévenir quelqu'un, les regards meurtriers de Sasuke et Neji réunis, même à quinze ans, auraient fait fuir n'importe qui.

S'en était suivi un savon monstre pour moi de la part de mes deux amis qui étaient furieux et quelques mots de réconfort ponctués d'un câlin de groupe de la part de Neji et Lee pour la brunette. La vie est injuste. Cependant, cette bataille commune avait fait comprendre aux garçons qu'ils pouvaient réussir à s'entendre et notre groupe de trois était dès lors devenu, non sans difficultés, un groupe de six.

Cet été là, j'étais partie deux mois en vacances chez ma tante dans la ville voisine et c'est comme ça que j'avais rencontré ma future meilleure amie : j'ai nommé Ino. Ino était une grande blonde très extravertie mais un peu superficielle et accessoirement la fille des voisins. Ma tante et ses parents avaient absolument tenu à nous coller ensemble sous prétexte que nous risquions de nous ennuyer en restant dans notre coin mais nous étions totalement opposées et au départ nous avions eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un terrain d'entente. Cela avait pris plusieurs jours : ma tante nous avait donné des sous pour nous acheter une glace et nous étions donc parties en direction du glacier qui était dans le parc. Seulement, sur le chemin, nous avions croisé un groupe de jeunes qui semblait en embêter un adolescent. Ino et moi avions peu de points communs mais nous partagions la même tendance à agir avant de réfléchir et c'est de cette manière que nous nous étions retrouvées à nous battre avec ces idiots. Heureusement pour nous, un autre garçon avait rapidement débarqué en disant que son père arrivait et la petite bande avait fuit sans demander son reste.

Il s'est avéré plus tard que Shikamaru, celui qui nous avait sauvé la mise, avait menti et n'avait prévenu personne mais avait pensé qu'ils étaient trop bêtes pour comprendre la ruse. Choji, le garçon que nous avions aidé, nous avait remerciés et, étant le fils du glacier, nous avait offert à tous une glace scellant ainsi notre amitié toute neuve. Je ne sais pas si cette aventure nous avait fait comprendre à Ino et moi que nous n'étions pas si différentes mais suite à cela, nous étions rapidement devenues meilleures amies (même si nous nous disputions toujours autant).

J'avais d'ailleurs sauté de joie lorsque j'avais appris que je retrouverai Ino, Shikamaru et Choji à la rentrée à Konoha, leur ville ne possédant pas de lycée. Lorsque j'étais retournée chez moi, Naruto et Sasuke m'avaient présenté Hinata, la cousine de Neji, Kiba, le meilleur ami de celle-ci et Shino, le meilleur ami de Kiba, qu'ils avaient rencontré pendant l'été. Le courant était très bien passé et nous avions passé la dernière semaine de vacances à faire connaissance. J'avais parlé à tous de la future arrivée d'Ino, Shikamaru et Choji à Konoha et d'un groupe de six, nous étions passés à un groupe de douze à la rentrée. Un groupe plutôt bruyant et source de quelques petits ennuis mais finalement assez homogène dans ses différences.

Si l'année de seconde avait pour le moins bien commencé, quelques mois après la rentrée nous dûmes faire face à un drame. Lors d'une sortie en voiture sous la pluie, l'oncle et la tante de Naruto avaient eu un accident et ils laissaient derrière eux une adolescente de treize ans : Karin. La famille Uzumaki avait toujours été une famille très unie et Naruto avait mis de longs mois avant de se remettre de la mort de son oncle et de sa tante. Ce fut une période éprouvante pour tous puisque Minato et Kushina, ses parents, avaient décidé de demander la garde d'une Karin en plein déni et très en colère qui avait décidé de faire payer la mort de ses parents au monde entier.

Son comportement exécrable avait duré un bon moment et nous allions tous craquer jusqu'à ce qu'Ino, qui avait perdu son père plus jeune, ait une longue et douloureuse discussion (dont on ne savait encore maintenant rien du tout) avec l'adolescente. Discussion qui avait porté ses fruits puisque en quelques semaines nous assistâmes à la métamorphose de Karin : alors qu'elle était une pimbêche narcissique et odieuse, la jeune fille était devenue douce et gentille et même s'il était encore discret à cette époque, on pouvait sentir qu'elle possédait un fort caractère et était relativement extravertie. Notre année de seconde s'était donc terminée sur une note optimiste et c'est le cœur plus léger que nous étions tous partis en vacances.

Pour ma part, je partis deux semaines à Suna en colonie. Deux semaines fortes en émotions puisque j'avais rencontré Temari et ses deux frères : Kankuro et Gaara. Si les deux garçons étaient plutôt calmes, leur sœur était un véritable ouragan féministe et je m'étais tout de suite entendue avec elle quand, suite à une énième remarque machiste d'un de nos jeunes monos lors d'une sortie canoë, j'avais fait se retourner son embarcation (accidentellement bien sur) tandis que Temari l'avait à moitié assommé avec sa pagaie (une fois encore de façon tout à fait accidentelle).

Nous avions donc passé le reste du séjour ensemble, inventant mille et une bêtises et entraînant ses deux frères dans nos âneries. Nous nous étions quittées les larmes aux yeux en nous promettant de rester en contact malgré la distance et j'avais ruminé pendant une bonne semaine après mon retour jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un coup de fil de Temari qui m'apprit que son père avait été muté à Konoha et que toute la famille le suivait. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de cris de joie en tout genre, nous avions raccroché et j'avais prévenu ma petite bande que le groupe risquait de gagner trois membres de plus à la rentrée.

C'est ainsi que, depuis la première, nous ne nous étions plus quittés, nous soutenant les uns les autres, nous disputant, nous amusant, grandissant ensemble. Nous étions toujours restés ensemble et lorsque la fin du lycée avait sonnée, il y a maintenant deux ans, la plupart d'entre nous avaient choisi d'intégrer l'université de Konoha. Néanmoins, Kankuro, Choji, Lee et Shino étaient partis dans d'autres villes, les filières qui les intéressaient n'étant pas présentes à Konoha. Nous étions tout de même restés très proches, nous donnant des nouvelles régulièrement et nous voyant à la moindre occasion.

.

En bref, j'avais beau dire que ma vie était banale, mes amis m'avaient toujours empêchée de tomber dans une routine monotone. Seulement, depuis quelques mois, nous avions plus de mal à nous voir tous ensembles : entre les cours, les devoirs et les histoires d'amour, j'avais l'impression que nous étions doucement en train de nous éloigner les uns des autres. J'avais toujours été une grande stressée et je détestais le changement et la solitude encore plus: pour moi, nous serions toujours tous ensemble et j'avais d'ailleurs eu peur pour l'avenir du groupe lorsque des couples avaient commencé à se former au sein de notre petite bande.

Ça avait débuté il y a deux ans : le départ de Lee avait rapproché Neji et Tenten qui avaient fini par s'avouer leurs sentiments lors d'une soirée passablement arrosée où la brunette relativement imbibée s'était faite draguée par un jeune homme plutôt charmant. Neji avait alors surgit comme un diable de sa boîte et avait éloignée Tenten de son prétendant pour l'attirer dehors. De ce que j'en savais, Tenten n'avait que moyennement apprécié et avait commencé à lui hurler dessus jusqu'à ce que Neji l'embrasse pour la faire taire. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

C'est seulement quelques temps plus tard que nous avions appris que lors de cette même soirée, Temari et Shikamaru avaient fini par passer la nuit ensemble et avaient décidé de garder leur histoire secrète le temps de savoir où ça les mènerait. Après tout, leur relation avait toujours été explosive, Shikamaru étant un invétéré macho particulièrement feignant et Temari, une pile électrique féministe. L'un ne ratait jamais une occasion d'embêter l'autre et une fois au courant, nous avions longtemps été sceptiques quant au futur de leur couple. Au final, j'avais rarement vu des couples aussi complices qu'eux malgré leurs disputes volcaniques.

A la fin de notre première année de fac, nous étions partis en vacances tous ensembles et deux nouveaux couples avaient vu le jour : Gaara et Matsuri ainsi qu'Ino et Kiba. Le deuxième couple avait été une surprise puisque Ino et Kiba avaient toujours été les deux grands dragueurs du groupe : une nouvelle fois, nous avions pensé que ça ne durerait pas et nous étions tous un peu inquiets des répercussions que cela pourrait avoir sur la bande. Mais là encore, nous nous étions trompés : Kiba et Ino étaient très sérieux et ne comptaient absolument pas se séparer ce qui avait été un soulagement pour tout le monde.

Quant aux premiers cités, Gaara avait rencontré Matsuri sur la plage et avait passé la journée avec elle. Nous l'avions assommé de questions sur son absence quand il était revenu le soir mais il avait tenu sa langue et nous n'avions rencontré la jeune femme (très sympathique) seulement quelques jours avant de partir lorsqu'il nous avait informé qu'ils avaient décidé de se fréquenter. Un vrai coup de foudre.

C'est au retour de ces vacances qu'Hinata, encouragée par Kiba et moi-même, avait finalement eu le courage de révéler ses sentiments à mon imbécile de meilleur ami. Celui-ci n'avait jamais osé lui parler des siens, pensant que ses rougeurs et ses bégaiements en sa présence étaient dus au fait qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas plus que ça. J'avais failli tomber à la renverse quand Naruto m'avait expliqué son raisonnement et après lui avoir clairement démontré par a + b qu'il avait tout compris de travers, j'avais filé chez Kiba pour qu'il me donne un coup de main.

Ravi de la tournure des évènements, ce dernier s'était ensuite précipité chez Hinata histoire de la coacher un peu et une fois sa mission accomplie, il l'avait envoyée rejoindre Naruto à qui j'avais dit d'attendre dans le parc de la ville. Ça avait été laborieux, plein de bégaiements et de quiproquos mais après une longue discussion nos deux amis avaient fini par comprendre que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques. Ce soir là, j'avais payé un verre à Kiba et celui-ci m'en avait payé un, nous félicitant de notre remarquable coup de maître.

Le dernier couple en date était formé de Sasuke et Karin. Si ces deux là se tournaient autour depuis de longues années, Sasuke avait toujours été ferme : la cousine de Naruto étant de trois ans notre cadette, il ne se passerait rien avant que celle-ci ne soit majeure ce qui n'était arrivé que le mois dernier. A minuit pile le jour J, la rousse avait débarqué comme une furie chez Sasuke pour lui sauter dessus et l'entraîner dans un baiser langoureux sans se soucier de notre présence à Naruto et moi-même.

J'avais dû faire sortir Naruto, ce dernier semblant hésiter entre l'envie de faire un discours moralisateur au désormais copain de celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur et l'envie de vomir. Son visage ayant finalement pris une inquiétante couleur verdâtre, j'avais traîné mon meilleur ami dehors pour lui faire prendre l'air et lui faire moi-même un petit discours moralisateur sur ce qu'il pourrait dire et ce qu'il ne pourrait pas dire à Sasuke au sujet de la scène à laquelle nous venions d'assister.

Après tout, si Sasuke était son meilleur ami, j'étais sa meilleure amie et je le connaissais par cœur, je les connaissais par cœur. Je préférais prévenir que guérir : ces deux là avaient toujours eu la dispute facile et le fait que le meilleure ami de l'un sorte avec la « sœur » de l'autre augmentait fortement le risque de discussion houleuse entre eux deux. Je voulais donc éviter qu'ils finissent par se dire des choses qu'ils pourraient regretter.

A mon grand soulagement, ils avaient facilement trouvé un terrain d'entente qui incluait que Naruto et moi (surtout Naruto) ne devions plus débarquer à l'improviste chez le brun tandis que Sasuke et Karin éviteraient les trop grandes effusions devant le blond. Et depuis tout semblait rouler.

Semblait car, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, nous commencions à nous éloigner un peu et si tous les autres étaient en couple, j'étais pour ma part l'éternelle célibataire du groupe. En effet, en vingt ans d'existence, je n'avais jamais eu de petit copain, même pas une amourette de vacances ! Pour tout vous dire, hormis un ou eux baisers échangés avec les gars de notre groupe pour des jeux ou des paris stupides, je n'avais jamais embrassé un garçon et c'était un fait que je cachais honteusement. C'est vrai, je devais être la seule fille sur terre dans cette situation !

.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que si jamais notre bande venait à s'éloigner, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de me retrouver seule : les autres avaient tous quelqu'un qui resterait auprès d'eux mais moi ? Je veux dire, bien sur, j'avais Naruto et je savais qu'il ne m'abandonnerait jamais mais je savais aussi qu'il devait maintenant partager son temps entre Hinata et moi et il semblait normal qu'il privilégie sa copine. Bien qu'il soit considéré comme l'idiot du groupe, je savais mieux que personne (à part peut-être Hinata) qu'il en rajoutait et qu'il pouvait se montrer très observateur : par exemple, il avait parfaitement remarqué que j'étais la dernière célibataire du groupe et que depuis quelques temps je n'étais pas au top niveau moral.

Si je vous raconte tout ça, c'est pour vous mettre un peu dans le contexte, que vous puissiez comprendre comment j'en suis arrivée là, face à ce beau gosse qui attend seulement que je fasse quelque chose plutôt que de le fixer, les bras ballants.

Comme je disais, Naruto est mon meilleur ami et nous avons toujours été très proches. Seulement, pour mon grand malheur, c'est aussi un ami parfois beaucoup trop attentionné. Et quand je dis beaucoup, c'est beaucoup ! En général, ça ne me gêne pas vraiment disons que je fais avec : vous savez ce qu'on dit, les amis on les accepte avec toutes leurs qualités et surtout, tout leurs défauts !

Donc je disais, en règle générale, je m'accommodais très bien des instincts de mère poule de mon adorable blondinet mais cette fois il avait poussé le bouchon un peu loin : comme le dirait ma très chère génitrice, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties ! Je vous explique.

.

* * *

><p><em>Trois jours plus tôt, café du campus, Mercredi<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Exceptionnellement, nous finissions tous les cours à la même heure et nous avions donc décidé de nous retrouver au café présent sur le campus. A peine arrivés, les garçons avaient foncé vers les billards et la mission de commander les boissons pour tout le monde était revenue aux filles. Malheureusement, tout le campus semblait s'être donné rendez-vous au café et l'attente promettait d'être assez longue. Nous faisions donc patiemment la queue, papotant de tout et de rien pour faire passer le temps plus rapidement.

Pendant qu'Ino et Karin se racontaient les derniers potins en date à grands renforts de cris et de gesticulations en tous genres, je discutais tranquillement avec Temari et Hinata, Tenten n'étant pas encore arrivée. Hinata finissait de nous raconter ce qu'elle avait fait ce weekend quand, soudainement, je me rappelais d'une information croustillante que m'avait livrée une certaine personne en échange d'un Kit Kat la semaine précédente.

- Au fait, comment ça s'est passé vendredi soir Temari ? Demandais-je innocemment.

La susnommée s'étouffa à moitié avec son chewing-gum à la fraise sous le coup de la surprise avant de me fixer d'un air soupçonneux. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle comprit comment j'avais pu obtenir ce scoop.

- Je vais tuer Tenten, grommela-t-elle.

Tenten, paix à ton âme. Je t'avais bien dit que ta gourmandise finirait par te causer des problèmes. La prochaine fois, écoute la grande sage que je suis. Quoique non, la tête que fait Temari vaut absolument toutes les tortures que tu vas subir !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait vendredi soir ? Demanda Hinata, qui n'était pas encore consciente de la bataille que j'allais livrer contre Temari.

J'esquissais un grand sourire satisfait suite à cette question mais avant que j'ai pu y répondre, Hinata rajouta :

- Et pourquoi Sakura sourit comme un écureuil qui a eu sa noisette ?

- Parce que c'est une garce, râla Temari.

- Hey ! M'indignais-je faussement. Tu pourrais être un peu plus diplomate !

- Mais je t'emmerde ! Et de façon diplomatique !

Les yeux d'Hinata passèrent rapidement de Temari à moi-même plusieurs fois et elle arbora sa fameuse mine de « y'a baleine sous gravillon et je ne vais pas tarder à trouver ce que c'est ».

- Allez Temari, boude pas ! C'était quand même pas si terrible, si ? Dis-je, essayant de la calmer.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas et croisa les bras, apparemment vexée comme un pou. Je décidais donc dans mon immense mansuétude d'éclairer la lanterne d'Hinata qui devait sérieusement commencer à nous prendre pour des tarées et semblait s'impatienter.

- Bon, figure-toi Hinata que notre douce et tendre Temari devait s'occuper de son petit cousin vendredi soir, répondis-je en gloussant. Et comme tu le sais, Temari et les enfants, ça a tendance à faire cinq ! Comme quoi, même la grande Temari No Sabaku a ses points faibles ! Terminais-je en rigolant franchement cette fois.

Temari poussa un grognement menaçant (très peu féminin à mon avis).

- Oui, oui, je m'excuse Temari ! Tu nous racontes maintenant ?!

J'avoue qu'après la réaction de mon amie je commençais à devenir vraiment curieuse. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle s'énerve aussi facilement ? Temari avait beau avoir un fort et mauvais caractère, c'était tout de même rare qu'elle se fâche autant pour si peu.

Cette dernière prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Cependant, alors qu'elle était en règle générale une personne qui s'exprimait plutôt bruyamment, ce fût un petit couinement qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Il m'a mglhlmdg… Maugréa-t-elle.

- Quoi ?! Parle plus fort et articule Temari, j'ai rien compris ! M'exclamais-je.

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de se lancer une nouvelle fois, l'air déterminé.

- D'abord, promettez-moi de pas rire, exigea la blonde.

- Bien sur, répondit gentiment Hinata.

- Mais oui, mais oui dis-je précipitamment. Accouche maintenant !

Temari me lança un regard suspicieux.

- Tu comprendras ma chère que j'ai un peu de mal à te faire confiance vu la réaction que tu as eue quand Ino est sortie de chez le coiffeur avec les cheveux bleus le mois dernier.

J'étouffais un ricanement. C'est vrai que son coiffeur ne l'avait pas ratée la pauvre, on aurait dit qu'un schtroumpf dépressif était venu se suicider sur son crâne. Et effectivement j'avais eu une réaction peut-être un peu exagérée.

Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le salon d'Hinata chez qui nous passions l'après-midi, j'avais tellement rigolé que j'en étais tombée de ma chaise et le contact froid du carrelage ne m'avait en aucun cas calmée puisque j'avais fini par pleurer de rire allongée par terre, n'ayant même plus la force de me relever. Mes soi-disant amis m'avaient laissée à moitié m'étouffer de rire avant d'essayer de me calmer. Après avoir tout tenté sans résultat, ils avaient refilé le bébé à Naruto et s'étaient sauvés plus loin pour tenter de réconforter Ino qui, en plus d'être désespérée, était horriblement vexée à cause de ma réaction. Mon meilleur ami avait dû recourir à la menace imparable d'appeler ma mère et lui dire que j'étais en manque d'affection maternelle pour que je me calme. En effet, celle-ci était capable de le croire sur parole et de me coller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour réparer cette ignominie (notez l'ironie). Une fois mon fou rire maîtrisé, j'avais dû m'excuser des dizaines de fois auprès d'Ino qui m'en voulait d'autant plus que j'avais promis de ne pas rire si elle me montrait la catastrophe capillaire.

Du coup, je pouvais comprendre la réticence de Temari.

- Bon écoute, à défaut de te promettre de ne pas me moquer, je te promets de me retenir le plus possible. Deal ?

Elle hésita quelques secondes mais depuis le temps qu'elle me connaissait elle savait que je ne pouvais pas lui promettre mieux. Alors elle accepta.

- Deal.

- Yes ! M'exclamais-je tout en faisant le V de la victoire.

Temari eu l'air d'être beaucoup moins motivée que moi mais un deal étant un deal, elle attaqua son récit.

- Bon, au début ça s'est pas si mal passé en fait… On a fait un jeu, on a regardé un film… Les trucs habituels quoi ! C'est à l'heure du dîner que ça a commencé à chier.

- Comment ça ? L'interrompis-je.

- Ecoute Sakura, déjà que ça me troue le cul de vous raconter alors commence pas à me couper sinon on va en avoir pour trois ans !

- Okay, okay, je me tais… Râlais-je.

- Donc, je disais, c'est quand il y a fallu manger que les emmerdes ont débutées et que cette espèce de petit con m'a enc…

- Dis donc Temari, la politesse c'est en option chez toi ? Remarquais-je, la coupant une nouvelle fois.

Oui, bon il se trouve que réussir à me taire n'est pas ma qualité première. Par contre, pour casser les pieds à Temari, j'étais une championne ! En même temps, c'était tellement facile de la faire sortir de ses gonds : je n'allais tout de même pas m'en priver !

Cette dernière me lança d'ailleurs un regard de sérial killer. Ouh là, mais elle a pris des cours particuliers avec Sasuke et Neji ou quoi ?!

- Désolée, désolée, c'était la dernière fois, promis, couinais-je face à la promesse d'une mort dans d'atroces souffrances que je lisais dans ses yeux.

- Mouai, grogna-t-elle. Bon, en gros, ma tante avait préparé un plat que j'avais juste à lui réchauffer puisqu'elle sait que je ne suis pas très douée niveau cuisine.

Je ne sais pas si Hinata avait senti venir la connerie que je m'apprêtais à prononcer ou si elle avait eu une sorte de réflexe instinctif, toujours est-il qu'elle m'écrasa brutalement le pied en me faisant les gros yeux. Mais où était passée la douce et gentille Hinata ? Pas de doutes, à force de traîner avec nous, elle était devenue une brutasse à notre image. C'est juste qu'elle le cachait apparemment beaucoup mieux que Temari, Tenten et moi-même. On devrait peut-être prendre exemple sur elle maintenant que j'y pense…

J'étouffais un gémissement de douleur et me reconcentrait sur le récit ô combien captivant de Temari.

- … pas les légumes et qu'il voulait de la pizza. Comme j'allais pas laisser un gamin de huit ans faire la loi, je lui ai dit de manger ce que sa mère lui avait préparé et de pas me chercher ou sinon je lui enfoncerai ses haricots là où je pense.

Cette fille est un modèle de pédagogie et franchement, je plains sincèrement ce pauvre enfant. Je remarquais qu'Hinata blanchissait au fur et à mesure que Temari avançait dans son histoire. Je vous parie qu'elle vient de se promettre de ne jamais confier ses hypothétiques futurs enfants à cette psychopathe qui nous sert d'amie.

- Bref, comme il était pas content, il est parti en courant chouiner à l'étage alors je l'ai suivi pour le faire redescendre. Sauf qu'une fois en haut, impossible de lui mettre la main dessus !

Heureusement pour ce pauvre gosse en fait, elle aurait été capable de le redescendre par la peau des fesses et de le ligoter à sa chaise avant de l'étouffer avec ses légumes.

- J'ai cru entendre un truc dans sa chambre alors je suis entrée et comme y'avait personne j'ai pensé qu'il s'était caché dans le placard vu qu'il y a pas mal de place. Du coup, je l'ai ouvert et je suis entrée dedans.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pressens que le moment dont elle a si honte arrive à grands pas.

- Sauf que ce petit fumier était caché sous son lit !

Notez la richesse du vocabulaire…

- Et dès que je suis entrée dans le placard, il est sorti de sa foutue cachette et m'a poussée dans ce putain de placard ! Et après ce sale petit merdeux m'a enfermé à clé dedans !

Temari est décidément une femme délicate et pleine de… Quoi ?!

- J'y ai passé toute la soirée et j'ai dû attendre que mon oncle et ma tante rentrent pour pouvoir en sortir ! Le pire c'est que je me suis fait engueuler parce que leur sale gamin en a profité pour se goinfrer de cochonneries ! Je vous jure, il a pas intérêt à se retrouver seul avec moi avant un bon moment sinon je me confectionne un collier avec ses dents !

Tandis qu'Hinata la regardait d'un air qui oscillait entre compassion et consternation, je dis la première chose qui me passa par la tête à ce moment histoire d'oublier la crise de fou rire imminente qui me menaçait.

- Tu devais avoir sacrément envie d'aller aux toilettes quand t'es sortie !

Oui, bon… Qui a dit que la première chose qui nous passait par la tête devait forcément être intelligente ?

Bizarrement, cette fois Hinata n'hésita pas et me fixa d'un air consterné, surement ébahie par un tel niveau de stupidité. Temari, elle, ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre et se contenta de me regarder d'un œil dépité.

Comme j'avais promis de me retenir le plus longtemps possible avant de me moquer, je fis de gros efforts pour ne rien ajouter. J'aimerais d'ailleurs préciser que j'avais parfaitement réussi à ne pas partir dans un fou rire monstrueux jusqu'à ce que Tenten débarque.

- Salut tout le monde ! Lança la brunette avec enthousiasme en se glissant à nos côtés dans la file d'attente.

- Salut toute seule !

- Wow Sakura, t'es en forme dis donc ! T'as bouffé un clown au petit-déj' ?! S'exclama gaiment la nouvelle venue.

Oui, mon sens de l'humour était tout à fait déplorable et seule Tenten répondait encore avec bonne humeur à mes blagues pourries, les autres préférant soit m'ignorer totalement soit me lancer un regard atterré. Pourtant, c'était pas faute d'essayer de m'améliorer, je vous jure ! D'ailleurs, je trouvais leur absence de reconnaissance absolument scandaleuse ! Vous parlez d'amis ! Enfin bref, de toute façon mon accueil était toujours meilleur que celui que Temari lui réserva.

- Espèce de sale morue ! Petite chiure de mouche ! Face de phoque ! Ma vengeance sera terrible ! Je vais te refaire le portrait à coup de compas !

Décidément elle a beaucoup de violence à évacuer cette petite ! Tenten la fixa un moment l'air de se demander pourquoi sa meilleure amie était au bord de la syncope quand elle eu un éclair de compréhension.

- Ah ! Ça s'est bien passé vendredi soir avec ton cousin au fait ?!

La tronche que tira Temari à ce moment précis valait cent fois tous les cadeaux de Noël et d'anniversaire que j'avais pu avoir en vingt années d'existence. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : j'explosais de rire devant une Hinata qui ne sembla pas vraiment surprise, une Temari qui bouillonnait intérieurement (et extérieurement) et une Tenten qui, clairement, ne comprenait absolument pas la raison de ma crise de fou rire.

- Bah pourquoi elle se bidonne comme un lémurien sous méthamphétamine celle là ? S'étonna la future ex-meilleure amie de Temari.

- Etouffe toi surtout, me siffla Temari, mauvaise.

Pendant qu'Hinata résumait rapidement la situation à Tenten, j'essayais de me calmer mais entre le regard furibond de Temari et la remarque inégalable de Tenten, impossible de m'arrêter.

D'ailleurs, Tenten ne tarda pas à me rejoindre quand Hinata eu finit de lui raconter la soirée idyllique qu'avait passée Temari en compagnie de son adorable cousin. Nous gloussâmes donc joyeusement comme des dindes dans leur basse-cour pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Kiba, qui revenait des toilettes, passe à côté de nous.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont à rigoler comme des chèvres psychotiques ces deux là ? Demanda-t-il à Hinata.

Celle-ci lui répondit rapidement que ce n'était pas grand chose sous le regard menaçant de Temari pendant que je m'étranglais de rire à cause de la comparaison de Kiba. Après le lémurien, la chèvre ! Mon sens de l'autodérision était assez poussé et je devais bien reconnaître qu'il avait lui aussi été chercher loin. Je ne dû mon salut qu'à Tenten qui eut l'intelligence, malgré son fou rire, de me taper dans le dos pour m'aider à retrouver mon souffle.

- Finalement, le karma ça existe peut-être, dit Temari d'un air extrêmement satisfait.

J'ouvrais déjà la bouche pour lui répondre quelque chose de spirituel quand le serveur m'interrompit.

- Je peux prendre votre commande ?

- Euh, oui oui ! Bien sur !

Tant pis pour la spiritualité.

.

Connaissant mes amis depuis un bon moment maintenant, je n'eu aucun mal à lister ce que chacun souhaitait et une fois la commande passée, je me décalais un peu sur le côté le temps de récupérer les boissons.

- Ça va, t'as rien oublié ? Me demanda Tenten.

- T'inquiète, je gère ! Tu sais bien que j'ai une mémoire extraordinaire ! Me vantais-je.

- Arrête de te jeter des fleurs, il y a un pot qui va suivre ! Me rétorqua mon amie.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui donner mon avis sur la question qu'elle s'éloigna pour demander je ne sais quoi à Hinata. Non mais quel toupet ! J'allais la suivre quand j'entendis (j'avais l'ouïe très fine quand ça m'arrangeait) un bout de conversation qui me semblait prometteuse entre Karin et Ino. L'invétérée curieuse que j'étais décida donc de remettre à plus tard l'assassinat sadique de Tenten et se concentra sur ce que les deux commères racontaient.

- … doit rentrer le weekend prochain, termina la rousse qui semblait enthousiaste.

- C'est vrai ?! Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu ! Sasuke doit être content j'imagine, s'exclama la blonde.

- Oui, il n'a pas dit grand chose mais j'ai bien vu que ça lui faisait plaisir, sourit Karin.

- Faut dire que…

- Qui doit rentrer le weekend prochain ? Coupais-je Ino, curieuse.

Ce qui se passa ensuite me laissa un peu perplexe. J'avais toujours su que mes amis étaient considérés comme bizarres par la plupart des gens et Ino et Karin étaient très certainement en tête de liste mais là elles battirent leur record les doigts dans le nez !

Ino ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour me répondre, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prononcer une syllabe, Karin lui donna un grand coup de coude la faisant se stopper.

- Hey, mais ça va pas toi ? Cria Ino, surprise.

- Désolée, désolée, répondit Karin en lui faisant les gros yeux. Mais je me disais… On devrait peut-être lui laisser la surprise, t'en penses quoi ? Termina-t-elle avec un sourire qui n'augurait vraiment rien de bon pour moi.

- Mais pourquoi on…

Ma meilleure amie s'interrompit subitement, son cerveau semblant fonctionner à cent à l'heure et faire certaines connections qui m'échappaient complètement à cet instant.

- Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle. Oh ! Répéta-t-elle plus fort. Excellente idée ! Confirma-t-elle avec un sourire complice.

- Qu'est-ce qui est une excellente idée ?! Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?!

Je commençais à paniquer légèrement : en effet, en plus d'être les commères de la bande, ces deux filles pouvaient devenir des démons machiavéliques et retors lorsqu'elles avaient une idée en tête. Et apparemment, la dernière en date me concernait. J'étais mal, très mal.

- Mais rien, rien du tout ma belle, répondit Ino avec un grand sourire qu'elle voulait sans doute innocent.

Pas la peine de vous dire que ce sourire n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté. En fait, il ne fit que m'inquiéter davantage.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, c'est vraiment rien, renchérit Karin.

De pire en pire. Je soupirais fortement en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- J'imagine que vous ne cracherez pas le morceau, j'ai raison ? Demandais-je plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

- Exactement ! S'exclamèrent-elles avant de rigoler toutes les deux.

- Je vous déteste.

- Nous aussi on t'aime, rétorqua Karin.

Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes pendant lequel je les fusillais allègrement du regard sans que ça ait l'air de les atteindre. Tiens, peut-être que je devrais demander des cours à Sasuke et Neji moi aussi !

- fait, c'était vraiment pas une raison pour me donner un si gros coup de coude ! La délicatesse tu connais ou tous les Uzumaki en sont complètement dépourvus ?! Râla Ino. T'es bonne pour me commander une nouvelle paire de côtes à Noël maintenant !

- Trop tard, je t'ai déjà pris de la compassion, ricana Karin.

- Connasse.

Je partis sur ces douces paroles affectueuses, rigolant plus ou moins discrètement de ce qu'avait répondu Karin à Ino. J'adorais cette fille. D'ailleurs, j'allais me faire un plaisir de ressortir sa réplique à Temari dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. Juste une légère personnalisation et j'étais sure de déclencher le mode furie de Temari en quelques secondes : un nouveau record pour moi.

Je ricanais d'avance en imaginant sa réaction quand le serveur m'interpella : notre commande était prête. Je rameutais les filles pour qu'elles m'aident à porter pendant qu'Hinata était partie prévenir les garçons que nous avions enfin récupéré les boissons tant désirées.

.

Quelques minutes après, nous étions tous installés sur les banquettes rouges, autour de plusieurs petites tables. Encore un peu préoccupée par ce qu'avaient dit mes deux amies, je les regardais fixement, essayant de déterminer ce qu'elles pouvaient bien manigancer, mais elles s'évertuaient à éviter mon regard à chaque fois que nos yeux se croisaient. Finalement, j'abandonnais mon analyse et me concentrait sur ce que Naruto et Kiba racontaient.

- … mais Hinata m'a dit qu'il fallait aussi manger des légumes et elle m'a forcé à finir mes haricots ! Chouinait le blondinet.

Mais ma parole ! A croire qu'ils sont partout, c'est une invasion ! Il faut prévenir le gouvernement !

Kiba n'eut pas l'air de partager mon engouement pour la nouvelle puisqu'il se contenta de regarder Naruto l'air de s'ennuyer comme un rat mort. Oui, bon effectivement, quand on ne s'était pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, on pouvait s'attendre à une histoire un peu plus intéressante. Le problème avec mon meilleur ami c'est qu'il avait une légère tendance à tout considérer comme une information primordiale : de la couleur de ses chaussettes au contenu de son dernier repas !

Pour nous éviter d'apprendre sous peu de quelle marque était son caleçon du jour, je décidais de le lancer sur un autre sujet.

- Au fait Naruto, la semaine dernière, Hinata m'a parlé d'un film qui devrait bientôt sortir. Tu devrais l'emmener au cinéma quand il sera en salle, ça fait longtemps que vous n'êtes pas sortis tous les deux, lui suggérais-je, l'air de rien.

Kiba me suivit immédiatement.

- Ouais, vous devriez vous faire des petites soirées en amoureux plus souvent. Après la séance, propose-lui un restau ! Renchérit-il.

- Vous croyez ? Nous demanda naïvement le blondinet.

Pauvre petit, tomber dans un piège si grossier ! Un jour t'auras des problèmes à être aussi crédule ! Ouh là ! Vu le sourire mauvais que vient de faire Kiba, je sens les problèmes arriver !

- Bah… Ce serait dommage qu'elle s'ennuie et finisse par te quitter… Répondit nonchalamment Kiba sous mon regard effaré.

Mais il a une araignée au plafond celui là ! Faut jamais sortir des trucs pareils à notre excité du bocal ! Il a décidé d'achever mon blondinet adoré ou quoi ?! Remarque, ça expliquerait le sourire diabolique d'il y a deux minutes !

- Quoi ?! S'exclama Naruto, les yeux exorbités. Hi-Hi-Hinata va… Hinata-chan va me quitter ? Bredouilla-t-il, soudainement verdâtre.

Le pauvre, il a l'air au bord de la syncope.

- Hé, Naruto calme-toi ! Hinata ne va pas te quitter, d'accord ? N'écoute pas ce zigoto, il dit seulement ça pour t'embêter, le rassurais-je rapidement.

- Mais euh ! S'indigna Kiba. Je te permets pas ! Je faisais juste une hypothèse, c'est pas de ma faute s'il a encore tout compris de travers !

- A partir du moment où tu sais qu'il va tout comprendre de travers, c'est de ta faute Kiba, dis-je solennellement.

- Mouais, bref ! Reprit-il avec mauvaise foi. Ce que je dis, c'est que tu devrais faire attention Naruto : crois en ma très grande expérience en la matière, termina-t-il d'un air pompeux.

Mais c'est qu'il serait prétentieux en plus d'être idiot dites voir !

- Bon Kiba, ça suffit, tu le fais flipper là ! Naruto, reprend-toi, lève-toi et va proposer le ciné à Hinata d'accord ?

Mais quelle autorité ! J'avais peut-être bien raté ma vocation moi ! Sergent Haruno, ça claque non ?!

Mon meilleur ami acquiesça faiblement avant de se lever de sa chaise et partir en vacillant retrouver sa chère et tendre. Je me retournais vers Kiba, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est malin ça ! Regarde, tu me l'as tout cassé ! Râlais-je franchement.

- Mais non, t'en fais pas, soupira Kiba. Un p'tit bisou d'Hinata et il sera de nouveau en pleine forme !

- Mouais, je sais pas si… Dis-je légèrement sceptique.

- Tu vois ?! Me coupa Kiba en pointant Naruto du doigt.

Effectivement, le blondinet était déjà en train de gesticuler dans tous les sens devant une Hinata qui lui souriait tendrement. Sois bénie Hinata, il n'y a vraiment que toi pour tout le temps le trouver adorable ! Même moi il me fatigue quand il est comme ça ! D'ailleurs, Ino et Karin semblaient de mon avis puisqu'après avoir seulement échangé deux ou trois mots avec lui, elles filèrent se faire des messe-basses dans un coin.

- En attendant, reprit Kiba, très bien trouvée l'idée de la sortie en couple !

- Ah merci, merci ! J'ai senti qu'il allait bientôt nous raconter quelles céréales il avait mis dans son bol de lait ce matin alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait rapidement le lancer sur autre chose. Et quoi de mieux qu'Hinata ?! M'écriais-je. Et puis, je n'ai pas menti : elle m'a vraiment parlé d'un film qui lui faisait envie vendredi dernier. Elle n'a pas du penser que je suggérerais à Naruto de l'accompagner pour une fois, elle n'aura pas à faire le premier pas, rigolais-je doucement. D'ailleurs, toi aussi tu t'es bien débrouillé ! Conclus-je avec un sourire complice.

- On est géniaux ! Approuva-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Et oui, on est les meilleurs… Enfin surtout moi ! M'exclamais-je fière de moi.

- Mouais, mouais et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu, répondit mon ami, blasé.

Faussement vexée, je lui tirais ostensiblement la langue. J'allais lui faire remarquer que je ne lui demandais pas spécialement son avis et que j'exprimais juste des faits quand je me fis couper l'herbe sous le pied.

- Tant d'auto-congratulation pour seulement deux personnes, on a du souci à se faire pour vos chevilles ! Remarqua une voix endormie.

Tiens, il est réveillé celui là ?!

- Laisse tomber, ça fait longtemps qu'elles ont du exploser devant tant de vantardises, rajouta une voix narquoise.

Je me disais aussi, je ne l'avais pas encore entendu.

- Nom du Dieu de la flemme ! T'es réveillé Shika ?! S'exclama Kiba. Ça change de d'habitude !

Comme Kiba s'était chargé de répondre à l'endormi du groupe, je me fis un plaisir de m'occuper du deuxième olibrius qui nous avait interrompus.

- C'est sûr que pour parler de vantardises, t'es un expert ! N'est-ce pas Sasuke ? Répliquais-je mesquinement.

- C'est pas de la vantardise quand c'est la vérité, Souleva nonchalamment ce dernier.

- Bah voyons ! Sache que tu me désespères orgueilleux petit bonhomme!

- Peut-être, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de m'adorer, susurra-t-il avec son expression faciale de « c'est moi le meilleur ».

Je me levais subitement, attirant l'attention de Shikamaru et Kiba qui, passées les deux ou trois amabilités du début, discutaient maintenant tranquillement.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas gagner contre Sasuke mais autant faire une magnifique sortie dramatique, donnant ainsi l'impression que je maîtrisais tout à fait la situation. Oui, j'étais d'une grande mauvaise foi mais je détestais admettre que Sasuke était plus fort que moi à ce jeu là et il le savait parfaitement.

- Bon, désolée de vous abandonner mais si je reste, la Seigneurie Sasuke "je me la pète parce que je le vaux bien" risque de perdre quelques dents et je ne voudrais pas que Karin m'en veuille, j'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça ! Annonçais-je solennellement.

Sur ce, je filais me réfugier vers Tenten, Neji et Hinata qui discutaient sagement, sans oublier bien sûr de tirer la langue, d'une façon très mature, à Sasuke qui me lança un regard amusé.

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'Ino, Hinata et Tenten venaient de partir, les garçons décidèrent de commencer une nouvelle partie de billard et sous les menaces les supplications de Temari, Naruto accepta de lui laisser sa place. Il piqua donc sa chaise et s'installa à mes côtés pour me tenir compagnie.

Nous échangeâmes deux ou trois banalités et il me raconta ce qu'il avait fait de son weekend et de son début de semaine puisque nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis jeudi dernier. Puis ce fût mon tour je finissais de lui raconter la dernière bêtise en date de l'un de mes camarades de promo lorsque Naruto arbora une mine soucieuse.

- … et là, il a… Naruto ? Y'a un problème ? Demandais-je, inquiète.

- Dis, Saku, ça va toi ? Je te trouve un peu tristoune ces derniers temps, dit mon futur ex-meilleur ami avec son air de chat potté.

- Bof, je suis comme d'habitude non ? Pas mieux, pas pire : ça va quoi. Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas, t'es plus calme, moins gaie, moins enthousiaste, tu rigoles pas des masses des masses, tu fais beaucoup moins de blagues nulles… T'es un peu… Un peu terne ! Ou sinistre, je sais pas trop en fait…

Le bougre ! Il savait frapper là où ça faisait mal ! Et il avait l'air d'y avoir longuement réfléchi pour couronner le tout !

- Tu me trouves sinistre ?! Et bien merci Naruto ! Si je ne l'étais pas encore, je risque de le devenir rapidement ! Et puis mes blagues sont tout à fait drôles je te ferais dire ! Bon, elles ne sont peut-être pas hilarantes mais de là à dire qu'elles sont nulles ! Et j'ajouterais que les autres ne m'ont fait aucune remarque ! Pas sur mes blagues hein, sur mon moral !

- Ne t'énerves pas Saku-chan ! C'est juste que je suis inquiet pour toi. Depuis que tous ceux de la bande sont en couple, j'ai peur que tu te sentes un peu seule… Et je me rends bien compte qu'on se voit moins depuis que je sors avec Hinata ! En plus je te connais par cœur et ce n'est pas parce que les autres n'ont rien vu que j'ai tort. D'ailleurs Sasuke est d'accord avec moi ! Depuis quelques semaines, on trouve que t'as l'air un peu triste.

Je soupirais longuement. Ce qu'il disait n'était pas totalement faux.

Effectivement, entre Naruto et Hinata qui formaient le couple parfait, Neji et Tenten qui était fait l'un pour l'autre, Temari et Shikamaru qui avait une relation basée sur une sorte de « je t'aime, moi non plus », Ino et Kiba, qui bien qu'ils avaient toujours été les papillonneurs de la bande, ne se lâchaient plus depuis qu'ils s'étaient trouvés et la récente mise en couple de Sasuke et Karin, j'avais tendance à me sentir un peu de trop moi la seule et unique célibataire du groupe.

Je veux dire, mes amis faisaient toujours attention à ne pas me laisser sur le carreau et nos sorties étaient toujours aussi amusantes qu'avant mais, depuis quelques temps, j'avais l'impression de traîner une sorte de morosité mélancolique partout avec moi et impossible de trouver d'où elle pouvait venir. Jusqu'à maintenant tout du moins.

Apparemment, le fait que tous mes amis soient en couple me pesait vraiment plus que je ne le croyais et ma peur de la solitude se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Encore une fois, Naruto me comprenait mieux que je me comprenais moi-même.

Je relevais la tête de mon café que j'avais remué en même temps que je réfléchissais pour faire face à mon ami.

- Je vais bien Naruto, c'est juste que… Je ne sais pas, en ce moment j'ai un peu moins le moral mais ça va passer ne t'en fais pas, souris-je doucement. En tous cas, le café d'ici est toujours aussi bon ! Je me demande ce qu'ils mettent dedans ! Rajoutais-je pour changer de sujet.

- Franchement Sakura… Ça ne prend pas avec moi et tu le sais, soupira le blondinet. Tu veux en parler ? Je suis sûr que si je dis à Hinata que tu as besoin de passer un peu de temps en tête à tête avec ton meilleur ami elle comprendra, continua-t-il l'air coupable.

Je grimaçais : je détestais que Naruto se sente mal à cause de moi. Encore plus quand il n'était pas fautif.

- Naru, c'est pas de ta faute, je t'assure ! Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable ! Tu ne m'as jamais laissée de côté, dis-je en souriant.

Je le vis prendre une inspiration, ouvrir la bouche pour parler et je le coupais dans son élan.

- Ecoute, ne te fais pas de reproches, d'accord ? Franchement, même moi je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas. Je me sens seulement un peu… Lasse. Mais ça va passer ! Je devrais sans doute me trouver une nouvelle occupation ou quelque chose dans le genre ! Histoire de ramener un peu de nouveauté dans ma vie ! Terminais-je en riant.

Il promena tranquillement son regard dans la salle avant de s'arrêter sur Ino et Karin pendant quelques minutes et je vis soudainement passer une étincelle dans son regard. Je frissonnais légèrement. Je connaissais parfaitement cette lueur si particulière qui nous avait valu tellement d'ennuis lorsque nous étions plus jeunes et encore maintenant. Naruto venait d'avoir une idée qu'il devait certainement juger brillante et c'était une très mauvaise nouvelle pour moi.

Je vous explique : la première fois que j'avais aperçu cette étincelle dans les yeux de mon ami, nous avions tous les deux huit ans. Mon frère venait de fêter ses treize ans et pour l'occasion, il avait pu choisir une nouvelle décoration pour sa chambre. D'après mes parents, il était devenu un grand garçon et donc il pouvait avoir une chambre de grand, blablabla… J'avoue ne pas avoir écouté la suite : tout ce que j'avais retenu c'est que lui pouvait avoir une nouvelle chambre (en quelque sorte) et moi non. Evidemment, j'avais foncé raconter cette injustice monumentale selon moi à mon ami et c'est à cette occasion que j'avais pu observer pour la première fois et pas la dernière (loin de là) cette petite lueur annonciatrice de beaucoup de rigolade mais aussi (et surtout) de beaucoup d'ennuis.

Pour faire court, lorsque mes parents avaient passé la porte de ma chambre quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient pu découvrir avec effarement l'étendue du talent artistique de deux enfants de huit ans possédant une immense imagination et une impressionnante collection de crayons de couleurs et feutres en tous genres. Autant vous dire que si Naruto et moi-même étions ravis des multiples dessins qui habillaient le papier peint, mes parents n'avaient pas été enchantés du tout. Pas du tout.

S'ensuivirent beaucoup d'autres bêtises que j'associais rapidement à cette étincelle. J'avais fini par craindre ou tout du moins me méfier de cette dernière seulement quelques années plus tôt après avoir dû prendre un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur de toute urgence pour réparer les dégâts qu'avais commis Naruto. Dégâts irréparables puisque mes cheveux, qui m'arrivaient presque à la taille à cette époque, avaient dû être raccourcis un peu plus haut que mes épaules pour masquer la catastrophe. Inutile de préciser que je n'avais pas adressé la parole à mon meilleur ami pendant de longues semaines et que celui-ci avait rapidement abandonné l'idée d'être coiffeur.

Tout ça pour dire que cela n'augurait rien de bon pour moi. D'autant plus que la lueur diabolique était apparue au moment même où il fixait Karin et Ino. Je me rappelais soudainement de la brève discussion qu'ils avaient eue plus tôt. Ne me dîtes pas qu'il était au courant de ce qu'elles manigançaient depuis le début et qu'il venait subitement d'y trouver son intérêt.

- Naruto ? Quelle que soit l'idée que tu viens d'avoir, c'est non. Tu m'as bien comprise ?

- Mais Saku-chan, couina-t-il.

- Il n'y a pas de « Saku-chan » qui tienne. C'est non et je ne changerai pas d'avis. D'ailleurs je vais rentrer avant que tu ne trouves le moyen de m'embarquer dans une nouvelle galère.

Je me levais rapidement et jetait pêle-mêle mes affaires dans mon sac.

- On se voit demain !

Et sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse, je filais comme si j'avais la mort aux trousses en adressant un vague signe de main au reste du groupe. Je connaissais ce zigoto comme si je l'avais fait et je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où, alors que j'avais clairement refusé, je m'étais retrouvée à participer activement à l'idée foireuse de mon blondinet. Encore maintenant, je ne savais toujours pas comment il avait bien pu me convaincre d'où ma fuite extraordinairement courageuse : autant ne pas prendre de risques.

Malheureusement, j'avais eu le temps, avant d'atteindre la sortie, d'entendre mon meilleur ami interpeller Sasuke, ce qui pouvait signifier deux choses : soit j'étais clairement foutue (survivre à Naruto tout seul est déjà un exploit en soi mais survivre à une alliance Naruto / Sasuke, c'est un peu comme survivre à une alliance entre Temari et moi : en d'autres mots, la victime est sûre et certaine de devenir une victime. D'autant plus quand l'idée de base venait de Karin et Ino ! Je vous ai déjà parlé de la théorie du chaton et du bouledogue, non ?), soit j'étais sauvée. Je m'explique.

Si Sasuke pouvait être pire que Naruto dans la réalisation de plans machiavéliques visant à créer des problèmes là où il n'y en avait pas (et à mon humble avis, sa récente mise en couple avec la cousine folle de Naruto n'allait rien arranger, ce n'est pas une Uzumaki pour rien !), il était aussi beaucoup plus posé et mature que le blond et si je m'y prenais bien, il y avait une chance qu'il freine la folie des grandeurs de notre excité national.

Seulement, j'étais plutôt pessimiste : en général, quand le plan m'était personnellement destiné, Sasuke semblait toujours trouver finalement, que Naruto était peut-être bien un génie inavoué, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. En effet, le ténébreux manquait régulièrement de discernement quand l'affaire nous concernait tous les trois. Et là, pour enfoncer le clou, sa copine était l'instigatrice du complot ! Enfin, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, je m'empressais donc de taper un sms pour mon ami.

**_De Sakura_**

_Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que l'idiot blond t'a dit mais il se fait des films : tout va bien. Alors, s'il te plait Ô grand et magnifique Dieu, fais en sorte qu'il laisse tomber. Je t'en serais bien sûr éternellement redevable._

Parfait, j'avais flatté son ego juste ce qu'il fallait. A moins que Naruto n'ait eu l'idée du siècle, ce qui m'étonnerait assez, le brun marcherait avec moi et je serais tranquille. La réponse tant attendue ne tarda pas à arriver.

**_De Sasuke_**

_Bien essayé ma chère mais cette fois je marche avec Naruto. Crois-moi, c'est pour ton bien._

Un simple petit message qui venait d'anéantir tous mes espoirs et allait être la cause de mes futurs problèmes. Pas de doutes, ce Mercredi après-midi allait rester graver dans ma mémoire pour un bon moment.

...

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :)<p>

Dans la prochaine partie, vous saurez quelle fabuleuse idée a conduit Sakura en face de l'inconnu du début ! (D'ailleurs, vous avez des idées ?! ^^)

J'avais envie depuis longtemps d'essayer ce style d'écriture alors dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)

Bisous !


	2. Partie 2 : Comment on en est arrivé là

Salut à tous ! :)

Alors pour cette fois, on apprend enfin comment Sakura est arrivée à la situation du début de la première partie (mais toujours de son point de vue donc on ne sait pas tout non plus :P). J'ai aussi décidé de me faire plaisir et j'ai glissé plusieurs références à des séries que j'adore, si vous les trouvez vous gagnerez… Hm… Bon, vous ne gagnerez pas vraiment quelque chose mais je trouve ça drôle de savoir si les gens qui lisent mon histoire ont les mêmes références/goûts que moi. C'est mon petit côté curieux !

Voilà tout ! On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre (ou pas si vous ne lisez pas les commentaires de début et de fin, ce que je ne peux décemment pas vous reprocher vu les pâtés que j'écris) !

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

.

* * *

><p><em><span>Partie 2<span> : Comment on en est arrivé là._

* * *

><p>.<p>

J'étais toujours profondément plongée dans mes pensées quand je crus repérer du coin de l'œil un sourire amusé sur le visage du charmant jeune homme qui me faisait toujours face. Je secouais la tête avec force : pas le moment de me déconcentrer, j'étais presque aux bouts de mes réflexions !

Bien. Récapitulons : comment en étais-je arrivée là déjà ? Ah oui. Deux folles furieuses avaient décidé de me rendre chèvre (même si d'après Kiba j'en étais déjà une, psychotique de surcroît !), mon soi-disant meilleur ami semblait penser qu'elles avaient eu une excellente idée pour changer et l'une des rares personnes sur qui j'aurais pu compter pour raisonner tout ce beau monde avait finalement pris le parti de mes tortionnaires, m'assurant qu'il faisait ça pour mon bien. Le pire restant qu'ils avaient mené leur projet au bout puisque j'étais là ! Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tout essayé pour échapper à leur machination diabolique !

.

* * *

><p><em>Trois jours plus tôt, maison Haruno, Mercredi<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Après ma fuite peu glorieuse, j'étais rentrée directement chez moi et m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre. J'avais fait les cent pas un bon moment avant d'avoir un éclair de génie. Mais pourquoi n'avais-je pas eu cette idée plus tôt ?! Je me jetais sauvagement sur mon téléphone avant de taper frénétiquement un message destiné à celle qui représentait mon ultime secours.

**_De Sakura_**

_Salut Hinata ! Tu vas bien ? _

_Dis, j'aurais besoin que tu me files un p'tit coup de main si t'es d'accord! (A charge de revanche bien sûr !)_

Aahh… J'étais sauvée ! Je ne comprenais décidément pas comment j'avais pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ! C'était pourtant bien connu que la seule personne, hormis ce traître de Sasuke, à pouvoir calmer Naruto était Hinata ! Douce et adorable Hinata ! Il ne faisait aucun doute que la brunette qui était connue pour sa grande gentillesse se rangerait de mon côté et empêcherait la réalisation de ce maudit plan. D'ailleurs, sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

**_De Hinata_**

_Pardon Sakura mais je ne peux pas t'aider… Je te promets qu'on fait ça pour t'aider._

_Encore désolée._

Je blanchis immédiatement à la lecture du message de mon amie. Pour sûr, je ne m'étais absolument pas attendue à ce genre de réponse de sa part ! Quoique maintenant que j'y pensais, elle avait tendance à céder à tous les petits caprices de son cher amoureux : celui-ci avait dû la supplier de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables et la pauvre petite avait craqué. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui en vouloir, après tout je savais combien Naruto était redoutable quand… Une minute ?! Un terrible pressentiment me prit aux tripes. Voulant me rassurer, je relus rapidement le message que je venais de recevoir. Et cette fois je verdis.

_« …on fait ça pour t'aider. » _Comment ça « on » ? Est-ce que… Non, attendez une minute. Elle faisait seulement allusion aux quatre dégénérés du bulbe à l'origine du plan et à elle-même, n'est-ce pas ? Fallait vraiment que j'arrête de psychoter moi ! Sauf que j'avais beau me rabâcher que je m'inquiétais pour rien, impossible de me débarrasser du nœud que j'avais au ventre. Alors je décidais d'envoyer un rapide message à Tenten, histoire de me rassurer pour de bon.

**_De Sakura_**

_Salut toi ! Ça va ?_

_Dis t'aurais pas eu vent d'un truc bizarre qui se préparerait par hasard ?_

J'envoyais le message avant de ricaner nerveusement : je voyais vraiment le mal partout ! Il n'y avait aucune chance que les quatre machinateurs aient réussi à débaucher tout le groupe, c'était une certitude. Et puis de toute façon, je… Ah ! Tenten m'a répondu !

**_De Tenten_**

_Bien tenté Saku mais je ne te dirais rien ! Laisse tomber et accepte dignement la défaite !_

Non, non, non ! Vite, quelqu'un d'autre !

**_De Sakura_**

_Temari, aide-moi !_

_Tu m'en dois une pour l'affaire de la mygale !_

Cette fois, j'arrêtais de demander gentiment, je passais directement au chantage. Oui, oui, le chantage c'est mal je sais. Mais bon, là je n'ai vraiment plus le choix ! Et puis franchement, quand je pense que j'avais passé un après-midi complet à chercher Josette la mygale qui avait soudainement décidé que le monde extérieur était plus intéressant que son terrarium ! Des heures et des heures de recherche alors que cette bestiole me foutait une trouille bleue pour que finalement Temari se rende compte que « Ah ! Bah non, elle n'avait pas disparu ! Elle était juste cachée dans un coin de son bocal ! Bon bah merci quand même hein ! ». Inutile de vous préciser qu'à cet instant précis, ma très chère amie se balançait au bout d'une corde dans ma tête. Le pire étant que Josette nous quitta brutalement trois jours plus tard après un accident d'écrasement fatal par le pied de Gaara. Et si nous avions tous attendu une réaction explosive de sa sœur, nous dûmes nous contenter d'un simple haussement d'épaule de sa part qui m'avait légèrement hérissé les poils.

Tout ça pour dire qu'à mon humble avis, Temari me devait non pas un coup de main mais cinq coups de main pour compenser ! Voilà, sauf que malheureusement, tout ne se passait pas toujours comme prévu.

**_De Temari_**

_C'est pas faux mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois !_

_Le karma, y'a que ça de vrai Sakura !_

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire de karma ?! Au même moment, une phrase qu'elle avait prononcée la veille me revint en mémoire :

_« Finalement, le karma ça existe peut-être. »_

C'est pas vrai ! Ne me dites pas qu'elle m'en veut encore pour mon fou rire d'hier tout de même ?! Mais quelle fille rancunière ! Bien, puisque apparemment je ne peux pas compter sur mes amiES, c'est le moment d'appeler les amiS!

Une demi-heure plus tard, je m'effondrais lamentablement sur mon lit, désespérée au plus haut point. Tous les membres du groupe y étaient passés et à chaque fois j'avais obtenu le même refus. C'était bien la première fois que l'un de nous se retrouvait seul contre tous et forcément, c'était pour ma pomme ! Tant pis, j'allais parfaitement réussir à me débrouiller toute seule ! Et comme un chef en plus de ça ! Revigorée et pleine d'une motivation nouvelle, je m'installais à mon bureau dans l'optique de faire une liste de toutes les idées lumineuses qui me viendraient à l'esprit. J'allais les faire ramper !

Sauf que tout ne déroula pas exactement comme prévu et après avoir élaboré nombre de plans bancals, tous plus ou moins à propos d'un voyage d'une durée indéterminée dans un pays lointain, je finis par m'endormir comme une masse sur mon bureau, bavant allègrement sur mes dessins de plans dignes d'un épisode de Bip Bip et Coyote, n'ayant au final toujours aucune solution concrète pour me sortir du pétrin dans lequel j'étais fourrée.

.

* * *

><p><em>Deux jours plus tôt, maison Haruno, Jeudi soir<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dixit ma très chère maman (qui avait vraiment l'air de regretter que je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui alors qu'elle avait sa matinée de libre), j'étais infernale depuis que j'étais levée. Sauf que cette fois j'avais une bonne et même une excellente raison ! Mais vous comprendrez bien que je ne pouvais décemment pas lui sortir, l'air de rien, que mes amis avaient soudainement décidé de s'associer dans un complot machiavélique visant à anéanti de façon définitive ma bonne santé mentale (ou tout du moins ce qu'il en reste). Quoique… Elle commençait à être habituée à mes petites excentricités : après tout, ça fait vingt ans qu'on cohabite ! Enfin, pas la peine non plus qu'elle se rende compte que j'avais certainement tourné dingo. Bref, suite à sa remarque, j'avais donc retenu à grand peine le flot de lamentations qui menaçait de s'écouler et j'avais juste grogné que, comme tous les mois depuis ma puberté, j'avais mal au ventre. Après cette excuse extraordinairement originale et qui n'appelait aucune remarque, j'avais filé me calfeutrer dans ma chambre sous son regard compatissant et celui un peu dépassé de mon père qui partait travailler.

J'étais maintenant allongée sur mon lit telle une sirène enchanteresse une baleine échouée et je me triturais activement les méninges pour trouver une solution à mon problème. A **mes** problèmes en fait. Sauf que voilà : rien, nada, oualou, que dalle, zéro. Je n'avais aucune solution, ni même la moindre petite esquisse d'idée.

- Ça craint des marrons, ça craint des marrons, ça craint des marrons, psalmodiais-je en boucle en me massant vigoureusement les tempes.

Je commençais à être vraiment inquiète. D'habitude, je finissais toujours par avoir une idée lumineuse : combien de fois avais-je sauvé le derrière d'un de mes amis ? Je ne les comptais même plus ! J'étais la débrouillarde du groupe, celle qui avait toujours un plan Z au cas où les vingt-cinq autres plans échoueraient, celle qui nous avait évité des problèmes un nombre incommensurable de fois. Alors pourquoi lorsque j'étais la principale concernée j'étais incapable d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un début de solution ? La vie était injuste.

Quand j'étais anxieuse, je finissais toujours par manger et c'est comme ça que, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent du travail, mes parents me trouvèrent avachie sur le canapé que je n'avais pas quitté de l'après-midi, devant une sorte de remake allemand des Feux de l'amour, un paquet de gâteaux dans une main et la télécommande dans l'autre.

- Hé bien, je vois que ta journée a été fructueuse ma mémère ! S'exclama mon père, pas sensible pour un sou à mes malheurs.

Je me levais mollement du canapé, lui lança un regard découragé pour finir par monter dans ma chambre accompagnée de mon fidèle paquet de gâteaux.

- Toi au moins, tu ne me trahiras jamais, murmurais-je distraitement au sachet de sucreries en grimpant les marches de l'escalier.

- Elle est un peu étrange aujourd'hui non ? Entendis-je ma mère demander à son mari, l'air un peu inquiète.

- Tu veux dire plus que d'habitude ? Demanda mon géniteur, particulièrement insensible ce soir.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, acquiesça ma maman chérie pas si chérie que ça finalement.

En ayant suffisamment entendu, je fermais la porte de ma chambre et m'enfouis sous les couvertures dans le but de dormir cent ans. Si seulement...

.

* * *

><p><em>Jour J, maison Haruno, Samedi matin<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Je rêvais tranquillement de mon prof de philo' du lycée chevauchant des dauphins dans une mer de chocolat et me répétant sans cesse que les castors étaient des philosophes incompris par leurs pairs lorsqu'un vacarme épouvantable me tira de mes élucubrations oniriques. Je me redressai tellement brutalement dans mon lit que je sentis ma tête tourner mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ? Est-ce que j'allais mourir de façon imminente ? A croire que Temari avait raison avec ses bêtises sur le karma !

Trouvant la lumière beaucoup trop violente pour un réveil, je refermais les yeux avant d'en entrouvrir un prudemment. Je distinguais plus ou moins mon père qui gesticulait dans tous les sens. Une veine apparut sur ma tempe : ma mort n'était apparemment pas pour tout de suite mais ce n'était peut-être pas son cas.

- J'espère que les pingouins ont décidé de se révolter et de devenir les maîtres du monde ce qui expliquerait ce que tu fabriques dans ma chambre et pourquoi tu fais tout ce bazar alors qu'il est seulement… Commençais-je armée d'un ton mélodramatique.

Je cherchais rapidement mon réveil afin d'achever ma phrase et je m'étranglais à moitié avec ma salive lorsque je lus les chiffres qu'affichait le cadran.

- Sept heures ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Salut ma pépette ! Tu es réveillée ? S'exclama mon père, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- A ton avis gros malin ? Non, non, je dors, ça ne se voit pas ? Franchement !

- Et donc ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là et si je dois me préparer à la fin du monde ou bien ? Insistais-je.

- La fin du monde ? Répéta mon père sans comprendre avant de hausser les épaules, habitué à mes questions étranges. Bref, je voulais essayer le nouvel aspirateur !

Pardon ? J'avais bien entendu ? La veine sur ma tempe pulsa dangereusement tandis que je fronçais les sourcils mais déjà mon père continuait.

- Parce que tu sais, avant-hier j'ai vu une pub pour un aspirateur tellement discret que le scientifique pouvait le passer à côté d'un tigre ! Comme on a acheté un aspirateur hier, j'ai voulu voir si le notre était comme celui de la pub ! Termina-t-il de m'expliquer, l'air très fier de lui.

- Et bien sûr, t'avais besoin de venir tester ça dans ma chambre à sept heures du mat' un samedi ? Demandais-je, histoire d'être sûre.

- Evidemment, il fallait réunir toutes les conditions pour que l'expérience fonctionne !

Donc mon adorable papa me considérait parfaite pour jouer le rôle du tigre ? N'allons surtout pas le décevoir ! Je me pinçais fortement l'arrête du nez et prit une grande inspiration, prête à piquer la colère de ma vie lorsque un énorme fracas retentit en bas. Fracas immédiatement suivi d'un cri. Ma mère avait frappé.

- T'as de la chance papa, remercie maman quand tu la croiseras, dis-je à mon père qui ne semblait pas plus inquiet que ça (cet homme est inconscient) avant de rejoindre ma mère en bas.

Je dévalais quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, tendant l'oreille pour repérer dans quelle pièce se trouvait ma mère. Je la localisais rapidement dans la cuisine où je fonçais avant de m'arrêter, figée, sur le pas de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que ..? Fis-je, incapable de finir ma question.

Devant moi, un océan d'orange. Et au milieu du champ de bataille se tenait ma mère, barbouillée du même liquide qui recouvrait presque intégralement la cuisine. Mon début d'interrogation, à défaut d'être compréhensible, avait eu le mérite d'attirer l'attention de ma mère qui courut vers moi. Je la retins un peu avant qu'elle ne me saute dessus, tenant à protéger mon pyjama à lapins roses (aucun commentaire, merci), mais elle réussit à m'attraper le bras salissant, par la même occasion, allègrement ma manche. Je poussais un bref soupir avant de me concentrer sur ce qu'elle me racontait.

- Oh Saku chérie ! Je ne comprends pas, j'ai voulu utiliser le mixer et tout a débordé ! Couinait ma mère.

Je grimaçais en entendant le « Saku chérie » (j'avais tout de même vingt ans !) mais ce ne fût rien comparé à la tête que je devais tirer quand elle eut fini de m'expliquer ce qui avait causé ce cataclysme.

- Comment ça tu as utilisé le mixer ?! M'exclamais-je. On en a déjà parlé maman, râlais-je. Quand tu veux utiliser le mixer, le robot, le batteur ou tout autre ustensile pouvant potentiellement être à l'origine de catastrophes, tu m'appelles !

- Oui, je sais ma puce, gémis ma mère. Mais la voisine m'a donné un quart de potiron et je sais que tu aimes les tartes au potiron et je voulais te faire une surprise et… Termina ma mère en me faisant ses yeux de chien battu.

- Bon, bon, soupirais-je. Tu n'as qu'à monter prendre une douche et te changer, je m'occupe de laver la cuisine, cédais-je lamentablement.

- Je me dépêche et je reviens t'aider mon bébé ! S'exclama ma mère, de nouveau pleine d'entrain alors que le « bébé » me faisait grogner. Sérieux ?

- Non, non, c'est bon ! Réagis-je immédiatement. Je vais le faire, prends ton temps surtout. Pas besoin d'une nouvelle catastrophe, marmonnais-je tandis que ma mère quittait la pièce après avoir acquiescé.

Je me retournais pour faire face aux dégâts cette fois c'était décidé, pour Noël ma mère aurait des cours de cuisine ou plutôt des cours d'apprivoisement d'ustensile. Je remontais rapidement pour me changer, ma très chère génitrice ayant suffisamment massacré mon pyjama adoré et alors que je retournais sur le lieu du crime, j'entendis mon père, désormais occupé à expérimenter son nouvel aspirateur dans le bureau, proposer à ma mère d'aller au marché de la ville voisine lorsqu'elle serait prête. Parfait, au moins je serais tranquille pour la matinée !

.

.

Je me relevais en soufflant bruyamment. J'avais bien avancé, il ne me restait plus qu'à passer un dernier coup de serpillière et la cuisine serait de nouveau niquel. Comme il était déjà neuf heures passée, je décidais de monter me doucher et m'habiller avant de m'y atteler. Je préférais être prête à fuir à chaque instant, n'ayant pas le moins du monde oublié l'épée de Damoclès qui pendait au-dessus de ma tête. En effet, l'un des conspirateurs serait bien capable de venir me kidnapper à n'importe quel moment et je souhaitais être prête à me défendre fièrement et vaillamment. Et le tee-shirt Babar troué, sans oublier le vieux jogging rose pétant, que je portais actuellement ne me semblaient pas coller à la situation d'urgence établie. Le problème me sautant désormais aux yeux, je ne perdis pas de temps pour rejoindre la salle de bains.

.

Dix heures sonnait lorsque je passais de nouveau la porte de la cuisine, fraîche et pimpante. Je récupérais rapidement la serpillière et m'attelait à la dernière partie de mon nettoyage tout en réfléchissant. Quelque chose me troublait depuis quelques minutes et impossible de mettre le doigt dessus ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu oublier ? En m'habillant, j'avais soudain ressenti une sensation de malaise mais je ne parvenais pas à trouver ce qui pouvait bien en être la cause. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais inconsciemment tiqué en enfilant mes vêtements ? Je me creusais la cervelle : la fugace sensation d'avoir tout compris m'avait traversée au moment ou j'attrapais le tee-shirt que Karin et Ino m'avaient offert à un anniversaire. Quel rapport saugrenu mon cerveau avait-il bien pu établir entre ce tee-shirt et mon problème actuel ?

Evidemment que mes deux amies participaient au complot, il faudrait que je sois idiote pour ne pas m'en douter ! Après tout, c'était en les observant que l'étincelle dans le regard de Naruto était apparue. Alors pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important qui les concernait toutes les deux de façon plus spécifique ? Etait-ce en rapport avec quelque chose qu'elles avaient dit Mercredi ? J'essayais de me rappeler de quoi nous avions parlé lorsque je me souvins de la petite comédie qu'elles m'avaient jouée. C'est ça ! Elles avaient décidé de me cacher quelque chose pour me faire une soi-disant surprise si cela m'avait inquiétée sur le moment, les événements qui s'en étaient suivis avaient relégué cet incident, que j'avais au prime abord jugé minime, au fin fond de ma mémoire. De quoi parlaient-elles avant que je ne les interrompe pour satisfaire ma curiosité ? Si je me souvenais bien, leur discussion était centrée sur quelqu'un censé rentrer ce weekend. Donc leur plan incluait une personne extérieure ? La question était donc : qui ? Un des membres du groupe qui n'étudiait pas ici ? Quoique d'après Karin, cela faisait particulièrement plaisir à Sasuke logiquement cela devait donc le toucher de plus près que nous. Mais qui ? Il fallait que ce soit quelqu'un que nous connaissions tous suffisamment bien pour qu'il accepte d'embarquer dans la combine. A moins qu'il ne soit qu'une victime collatérale ? Et dans ce cas, il y avait beaucoup trop de possibilités ! Le pire restant que nous étions Samedi et que cette personne devait donc être là ou tout du moins en route : l'épée de Damoclès qui me menaçait pouvait donc me tomber dessus à tout instant. Rassurant tout ça, franchement rassurant.

Comme je n'avançais pas vraiment dans mon ménage, je choisis de remettre la fin de mes réflexions à plus tard et je décidais de chantonner pour me changer les idées tout en continuant à passer la serpillière, de façon plus productive. C'est-à-dire sans m'avachir sur le manche pour réfléchir. Bien, maintenant une chanson. Hmm… Une chanson, une chans- Ah ! Trouvée !

- Ce petit chemin, qui sent la noisette, me rappelle soudain ce grand jour de fête où plusieurs gredins me prenaient la tête mais comme je suis bourrin, je leur pète la tête ! Commençais-je à chanter. Je prends tous leurs biens, continuais-je gaiement avant de me faire couper.

- … leur or et leurs guêtres. Ah c'est tellement bien, de piller ces bêtes ! Je n'oublierais point cette chansonnette du petit chemin qui sent la noisette ! Termina un Kiba plein d'enthousiasme.

Minute ! Un Kiba plein d'enthousiasme ? Qu'est-ce que fait un Kiba plein d'enthousiasme dans ma cuisine ?! J'ouvris la bouche pour lui poser la question mais je me fis une nouvelle fois couper l'herbe sous le pied.

- Franchement, je me demande ce que vous trouvez de si bien à ce truc ! S'exclama une Ino consternée.

Une Ino consternée maintenant ?! Attendez, attendez, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? J'allais interroger les concernés sur leur présence plus que suspecte mais m'outrer de la réflexion d'Ino me sembla soudain prioritaire. De même pour Kiba apparemment.

- C'est parce que t'y connais rien ! Tu peux pas comprendre ! Nous écriâmes-nous en chœur avant d'échanger un sourire complice.

J'aimais tellement Kiba ! Même si nos caractères étaient relativement différents, nos goûts avaient toujours été proches et nous avions donc de nombreuses références communes. Il n'était donc pas rare que ne nous nous lançâmes dans de grands échanges de répliques de telle ou telle série ce qui ne manquait pas d'agacer tous les autres (particulièrement Ino) pour notre plus grand plaisir. D'ailleurs, le brun me fit un rapide clin d'œil avant d'enchaîner.

- Fumble critique…Guertrude se blesse gravement…Point de destin utilisé…Annulation du coup précédent…Fumble critique…Guertrude se blesse gravement…Miracle tenté…Miracle loupé…Guertrude décédée…Merci d'avoir joué !

Je me pris immédiatement au jeu.

- Toi, compagnon…ne… Que nous n'avons pas bien connu de ton vivant… Et pas bien reconnu de ton gisant, je te dis : c'est pas de pot, ce long repos, c'était trop tôt ! D'autant que l'ours, il était vieux et malade, il boitait, il était borgne. Franchement, même toi t'aurais pu le tuer…Bon…Eh ben, à la prochaine mais le plus tard possible ! Amen y adiou.

Nous aurions pu continuer longtemps si Ino ne nous avait pas arrêté avec son regard assassin numéro cinq : celui-ci était différent des quatre autres et en général il était synonyme de grande souffrance si on ne se calmait pas sur le champ. Nous abdiquâmes donc. Malheureusement pour lui, Kiba ne pût s'empêcher de faire LA petite remarque de trop.

- Des fois, je me dis que je devrais plutôt sortir avec toi Saku ! T'es une femme de goût contrairement à d'autres ! Balança l'air de rien Kiba en lançant un regard en coin à Ino.

- Pardon ?! Cria Ino, outrée par le sous-entendu assez évident. J'ai des goûts de chiottes et en plus tu me préfères ma meilleure amie ?! Et ben t'as qu'à te marier avec !

Cette fille a toujours été prompte à se vexer et à s'emporter pour des broutilles j'ai longtemps prié pour que ce défaut disparaisse au fil du temps mais finalement j'ai fini par l'apprécier au fur et à mesure des situations loufoques et cocasses que cela engendrait. Au moins, on ne s'ennuie jamais !

Tiens, depuis tout à l'heure, le brun prend lentement mais surement la couleur « Zombie d'âge mûr ». Et ouais, j'espère que t'as prévu une super excuse mon petit Kiba sinon tu risques de devenir son nouveau paillasson !

- Mais non, mais non… Je rigole ma chérie ! Tu sais bien que tu es la lumière de ma vie, mon rayon de soleil, mon unique raison d'être !

T'en fais trop mon pauvre, tout est dans l'art et la subtilité ! Ino ne gobera jamais toutes ces salades, après tout elle…

- Oh mon nounours adoré ! Me coupa la blonde en se jetant fougueusement sur Kiba. Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu es adorable mon chéri ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Oh bah oui, ne vous embêtez surtout pas pour moi hein ! C'est pas comme si vous aviez soudainement débarqué dans ma cuisine sans aucune explication. Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini toutes ces démonstrations d'amour baveuses ? Mais c'est pas possible, dîtes le si je dérange ! En attendant, faites-moi penser d'urgence à changer de meilleure amie, pas moyen que je continue à me montrer en public avec une telle bonde ! J'ai quand même besoin d'un minimum de standing moi ! Tiens, ils ont l'air de s'être décollé. Et bah c'est pas dommage, je commençais à… Oh, mais pendant que j'y pense…

- Nounours adoré hein ? Remarquais-je avec un sourire narquois.

Kiba grogna, l'air mauvais. Alors que j'allais en rajouter une couche (je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais une championne dans l'art d'emmerder mon petit monde ?), Kiba arbora son fameux sourire diabolique, ce qui me fit bien vite déchanter. Mais si, vous savez ! Celui qui avait conduit mon très cher Naruto au bord de la syncope il y a quelques jours à peine ! Vous le tenez ?! Et bien voilà, le même ! Tout pareil ! D'ailleurs, je devrais peut-être penser à commencer à m'inquiéter moi…

- Dis Sakura, tu te souviens de la robe rose qu'Ino s'est achetée il y a deux semaines ?

Je blanchis immédiatement. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ? Seules Tenten et Temari étaient au courant. Ce qui voulait dire… J'allais les tuer. Ou plus précisément : j'allais tuer l'une d'entre elles et j'avais déjà une petite idée de qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se taire. Enfin, de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait oser répéter…

- Celle dont tu as dit qu'…

Mais si, il ose le bougre ! Infâme démon, fils de Satan ! Arrête-toi tout de suite !

- Oh oui, la superbe robe rose ?! Le coupais-je précipitamment. Je suis vraiment jalouse, elle est magnifique ! Terminais-je en faisant les gros yeux au fou furieux qui me servait d'ami jusqu'alors.

- N'est-ce pas ? Elle est vraiment parfaite ! S'enthousiasma la blonde avant de partir dans un monologue dont elle seule avait le secret. Avec le corsage brodé de perles et la jupe en tulle, dire qu'elle m'a seulement coûtée…

Alors qu'Ino était désormais lancée sans qu'on puisse espérer l'arrêter, Kiba me jeta un regard entendu et je hochais la tête en signe d'assentiment : okay, je bannissais de ma mémoire le surnom ridicule dont elle l'avait affublé et il gardait pour lui la remarque que j'avais faite lors de l'achat en question et qui pourrait conduire la jolie blonde à détruire mon innocente maison et à faire de moi son nouveau paillasson vu que le brun semblait avoir échappé à la catastrophe.

.

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back, deux semaines plus tôt, centre-ville de Konoha, Samedi après-midi<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Une fois n'était pas coutume, nous avions décidé de passer un après-midi entre fille et après de longues minutes de négociations, Karin et Ino, nos accros du shopping attitrées, avaient réussi à nous convaincre d'aller faire les boutiques. Si Hinata avait rapidement craqué face à leurs yeux de cocker larmoyant, Tenten, Temari et moi-même avions été plus dures en négociations. Résultat, nous les accompagnions mais nous n'étions pas obligées d'essayer le moindre vêtement et à la fin de la journée, elles devraient nous acheter à chacune un gâteau dans la sublime pâtisserie devant laquelle nous étions passées à ce moment là. Morfale un jour, morfale toujours.

C'est donc ainsi que nous nous étions retrouvées à faire le pied de grue devant les cabines d'un magasin pendant que nos deux amies essayaient une montagne d'habits. Hinata les aidait à rapporter les vêtements non désirés et leur donnait son avis sur chaque tenue pendant que nous prenions notre mal en patience dans un coin, pensant à notre récompense pour nous motiver. Tenten me proposait un chewing-gum à la fraise lorsqu'Ino tira sans délicatesse aucune le rideau de sa cabine.

- Les filles ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Elle est magnifique non ?! S'exclama-t-elle, tournant sur elle-même pour nous faire admirer la robe qu'elle portait.

- Elle est très jolie, répondit gentiment Hinata.

- J'a-do-re ! S'extasia Karin après avoir passé la tête hors de sa cabine.

Pour ma part, j'avais un tout autre avis sur ma question. En temps normal, j'aurais ricané toute seule sans prendre le risque de faire partager mes pensées mais vu les têtes que tiraient Tenten et Temari, je supposais que nos opinions se rejoignaient certainement plus ou moins. Alors je penchais la tête vers elles pour leur faire part de la remarque que je m'étais faite en voyant Ino sortir de sa cabine.

- On dirait Rondoudou non ? Ou plutôt Barbapapa ! Ou même Rondoudou déguisé en Barbapapa, chuchotais-je plus ou moins discrètement en me retenant de ricaner avec difficulté.

J'avais réussi à ne pas attirer l'attention d'Ino mais malheureusement, ce ne fût pas le cas de mes deux amies qui, après avoir échangé un regard consterné (probablement à cause de mes références), finirent par rigoler comme des phoques. Bande de chacals ! On va se faire prendre si vous continuez comme ça ! C'était pourtant pas si drôle que ça ma foi!

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous riez ? Nous demanda Ino, l'air faussement intéressée.

Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ! A tous les coups, Ino a compris qu'on se moquait !

- On va mourir ! Elle va toutes nous zigouiller, dis-je d'une voix étranglée à Temari qui s'était plus ou moins calmée contrairement à la brunette à ma droite.

- C'est dommage, demain c'est jour de marché ! Me répondit Temari après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

- Que… Quoi ? Mais on s'en tamponne l'oreille droite avec une babouche du marché ! C'est quoi cette subite passion pour…

- C'est… C'est ta r-, me coupa Tenten malgré son fou rire avant que je ne lui envoie sauvagement mon coude dans les côtes pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase.

Mais elle est pas bien celle là !

- Y'a un problème avec la robe ? Demanda Ino, le tout affublée d'un regard digne d'un psychopathe en pleine folie meurtrière.

- Un problème ? Quel problème ? Qui a parlé d'un problème ? Elle est parfaite cette robe ! Magnifique ! Répondis-je immédiatement en souriant nerveusement pendant que les deux traîtresses à côté de moi recommençaient à se bidonner devant la taille du mensonge que je venais de prononcer.

- Mouais… Tu serais pas en train de me raconter des cracks toi par hasard ?

- Absolument pas ! Je respire l'innocence et la pureté, ça se voit non ?! T'es trop méfiante Ino !

- Alors pourquoi elles rigolent ?

Rraah ! Trop méfiante et pleine de bon sens pour le coup, c'est bien le moment tiens ! Voyons, voyons… Ah ! Je sais !

- C'est parce que je leur ai fait ma petite blagounette du Samedi ! Tu sais bien, avant-hier, je t'ai dit que je m'entraînais pour améliorer mon humour ! Et bah j'ai décidé de faire une blague par jour histoire de m'exercer, déblatérais-je sans vraiment réfléchir.

- Drôle d'idée, répondit Ino. C'est mieux quand c'est spontané tu sais ?

- Oh oui, oui mais pour l'instant je m'entraîne juste, répliquais-je avec l'air de croire à mes bêtises.

Pour un peu, je me convaincrais presque moi-même, c'est fabuleux !

- C'est toi qui vois. Et c'était quoi cette blague ? Parce qu'apparemment, t'as réussi ton coup !

Bah tiens ! Personne ne veut jamais écouter mes blagues mais là, forcément, ça l'intéresse ! Bon une blague… Excessivement drôle si possible vu l'état dans lequel sont les deux autres… Hm… Je me souviens que j'en ai entendu une qui m'avait bien fait rire en amphi' ! Avec un peu de chance, ça va passer crème !

- Bon alors, je te la raconte ! Tu vas voir, elle est géniale ! C'est l'histoire d'un œuf qui dit à un autre : « De toute façon, toi t'es moche, t'es tout vert, t'as des poils. T'es vraiment affreux ! » Et l'autre lui répond : « C'est parce que je suis un kiwi connard ! »

Elle est drôle non ? Mais oui elle est drôle ! … Pitié, faîtes qu'elle soit drôle !

- …

Ouh là ! Mayday, Mayday ! Houston on a…

- Hahaha ! S'esclaffa Ino.

Comment ça « Hahaha » ? Elle rit ?… Elle rit !

- Finalement, ton entraînement marche peut-être, me dit-elle un sourire dans la voix. T'en as d'autres des comme ça ?

Mais bien sûr que ça marche ! Puisque je me tue à vous dire que je suis hilarante ! Bon, cette fois, je lui raconte une des miennes !

- Oh, oui, j'en ai plein d'autres ! Attends… Hm… Je sais !

- Je t'écoute, je t'écoute.

- Alors, c'est l'histoire d'un schtroumpf. Un jour, il court, il tombe et il se fait un bleu, terminais-je ultra-méga-giga fière de moi.

Ino me lança un regard atterré.

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Bah quoi ?

- Je me disais aussi, marmonna-t-elle en repartant vers sa cabine.

Elle ne lui a pas plu ma blague ? Ah, peut-être que le coup du schtroumpf lui a rappelé sa douloureuse expérience capillaire ? Bof, tant pis, au moins je nous ai évité la catastrophe ! Je suis une championne ! Tiens, elles se sont enfin calmées les deux hyènes hystériques ? Bah qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ?

- C'est quoi cette blague pourrie ?! S'exclamèrent-elles.

- Synchro' dites donc ! Vous… Hé ! Comment ça une blague pourrie ? Je ne vous permets pas !

- T'en fais pas, on se passera bien de ta permission pour cette fois, dit Temari avec un grand sourire.

- Nianiania, râlais-je de façon mature et posée comme une enfant de huit ans.

- Allez, te vexe pas ma Saku chérie que j'aime de tout mon petit cœur qui bat très fort pour toi ! S'exclama Tenten.

- T'en fais trop Tenten, je ne suis pas Ino moi !

- Dis donc, c'est qu'elle serait presque un peu chiante l'autre là, non ? Répliqua la brunette en se tournant vers Temari alors qu'elle subissait un stupéfiant changement de personnalité.

- T'as pas tort ! Acquiesça l'unique membre féminin de la fratrie No Sabaku.

- Mais allez-y, faites comme si j'étais pas là en plus ! M'indignais-je faussement.

- Je crois que tu nous confonds avec des personnes qui s'intéressent à ce que tu dis, asséna Temari alors que Tenten explosait une nouvelle fois de rire.

Oh, la salope ! Alors là, pour le coup, je ne trouve rien à lui dire. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien répondre de spirituel ?

- Et bah ? T'en restes sur le cul ? Dit Temari, choisissant par la même occasion d'en rajouter une couche.

Ouh, si tu le prends comme ça ma cocotte, je vais pas me gêner !

- Sache que je suis sidérée par le manque certain de sensibilité et de tact qui te caractérise Temari, je ne manquerai donc pas de t'en offrir pour Noël afin de t'aider à te réconcilier avec la part de féminité qui sommeille profondément en toi, dis-je tranquillement avec l'air de ne pas y toucher.

Allez ! Dans les dents ! C'est un combo fatal ça ! Fatal, c'est le cas de le dire : je crois bien que Tenten est en train de s'étouffer avec son chewing-gum. Ah, spiritualité quand tu nous tiens…

- Hmph, pas mal, reconnu Temari du bout des lèvres, relativement bonne perdante pour une fois.

- Merci, merci, souris-je en tapotant dans le dos de Tenten pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle.

- C'est bon Sakura, ça va mieux, me dit d'ailleurs cette dernière. Merci !

- A ton service !

C'est pas comme si c'était à cause de moi que t'avais failli y passer après tout ! Et Hinata m'aurait grondée si je t'avais laissée mourir dans ton coin. Ah Hinata, douce Hinata ! Quand je pense qu'elle supporte Ino et Karin depuis des heures et que… Au fait, elles en sont où les flambeuses de carte bleue maintenant que j'y pense ?

- Elles ont fini les filles ? Demandais-je.

- Aucune idée, me répondit Tenten tandis que Temari haussait les épaules apparemment quand même un peu vexée par ma répartie.

- Oui, elles sont en caisse, m'informa gentiment Hinata qui était revenue nous chercher en voyant que nous ne suivions pas le mouvement.

- Ok, merci Hina ! On arrive alors ! Dis-je joyeusement.

Enfin ! Mon petit gâteau chéri, attends moi j'arrive ! Tenten et Temari semblèrent d'ailleurs partager mon état d'esprit au vue des étoiles qui brillaient dans leurs… Hop hop hop, une minute !

- Hep hep hep ! Deux secondes toutes les deux !

- Quoi ?!

Ouh là, Tenten a faim !

- Je fais vite Tenten, promis !

- On t'écoute, répondit Temari qui semblait curieuse pendant que Tenten piaffait d'impatience.

- On est bien d'accord qu'Ino ne doit jamais savoir ce qu'on a dit, n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je un peu inquiète quand même.

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt ce que TU as dit ? Me reprit Temari, soudainement très satisfaite de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Et voilà ! Je savais bien que j'avais raison de m'inquiéter ! Bon, un point pour elle, à mon tour !

- Ouais, enfin c'est pas ce qui t'a empêché de rigoler… Remarquais-je l'air de rien.

- N'empêche que…

- Okay. S'il te plaît Temari, si tu le gardes pour toi je… Je te donne un morceau de mon gâteau ! Essayais-je de marchander.

- Hm… Ça dépend, tu prends quoi ?

- Une tarte aux fraises !

- Ah mais ça ne me tente pas trop moi… Se plaignit la blonde.

- Hey ! Crache pas sur mon miam ! Encore moins avant d'y avoir goûté ! Défendis-je vaillamment mon dessert adoré.

- Okay, okay. Ça roule ! Accepta Temari.

- Chic !

Ça, c'est fait. Maintenant, on passe à la plus dangereuse des deux.

- Tenten ?

- Mais oui, t'inquiète pas, fais moi un peu confiance ! Répondit-elle en continuant de trépigner.

- Te faire confiance ?! A toi ?! Mais tu vendrais ta mère pour un choco' !

- Et bah voilà, maintenant tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! S'exclama-t-elle, pas outrée pour un sou de la remarque (très vraie soit dit en passant) que je venais de faire.

- C'est-à-dire ? Voulus-je m'assurer.

- File-moi un choco' et y'aura pas de soucis ! Asséna-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Cette fille n'a vraiment aucune honte.

- Ca marche, t'auras ton choco' !

- On y va maintenant, nous pressa Tenten alors que surgissait un grognement effrayant de son ventre.

- Ouh, oui oui, on y va Tenten ! Dis-je en courant presque vers les caisses.

.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions en train de faire la queue dans la pâtisserie tandis que Karin nous parlait en long, en large et en travers de ses divers essayages. Pas de doutes, c'est bien une Uzumaki : les lapins ne font des loutres ! Ah ! C'est à nous !

Sitôt la commande payée, Temari m'arracha sauvagement ma belle petite tartelette et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de m'indigner, elle en goba quasiment la moitié sous mon regard effaré.

- Mais comment tu peux faire rentrer tout ça en une seule fois dans… Non, non, non. Premièrement : hey ! Tu pourrais demander quand même !

- Je croyais qu'on s'était mise d'accord ? Me fit remarquer Temari avec un regard appuyé en prime.

- Non mais… Oui, oui, bougonnais-je. Mais t'étais quand même pas obligée de faire ta barbare morfale !

- Elle a pas tort la bougresse, glissa subtilement Tenten qui passait par là.

- Brefouille ! S'exclama Temari. T'avais raison, c'est miam !

- Ah ! Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Répondis-je fièrement avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

- Tu t'es faite avoir comme une bleue, constata nonchalamment Tenten.

- … C'est pas faux, acquiesçais-je tout en hochant la tête. Tant pis !

Et sur cette preuve ultime de ma maturité, parfois vainement discutée, nous rejoignîmes les filles qui bavardaient un peu plus loin en nous attendant.

.

* * *

><p><em>Fin du flash-back<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Nous avions au final passé un très bon après-midi et depuis personne n'avait reparlé de cette robe de malheur à ma plus grande joie. J'aurais dû me douter que quelqu'un finirait par remettre cette histoire sur le tapis, rien ne restait jamais bien longtemps secret dans notre groupe !

Je vous promets qu'une de ces deux pipelettes va bientôt apprendre à tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler et m'est avis que l'intéressée n'est autre que Tenten. Après tout, elle m'a prouvé à peine une semaine plus tôt qu'elle ne sait pas garder des secrets en me parlant des plans de baby-sitting de Temari alors que je suis persuadée que cette dernière lui a formellement interdit de le répéter à qui que ce soit. Je vais la faire douiller.

Mais avant toute chose, petite note à moi-même : je devrais franchement commencer à me méfier de Kiba ! Après tout, je tiens à ma santé ! Et puis, pour ne rien vous cacher, le fait qu'en à peine quelques jours ce congelé du ciboulot ait réussi à passer outre les tabous concernant les deux des trois éléments les plus dangereux de notre groupe sans s'inquiéter plus que ça me faisait me poser quelques petites questions sur sa santé mentale. Bon, disons que tant qu'il n'ose pas dire à Temari que ses quatre couettes ressemblent à des balais à chiottes, je ne le force pas à consulter un psy ! Quoique le psy sera certainement inutile vu que Kiba sera mort et enterré à la seconde même où il fera cette remarque à la blonde volcanique… Du coup, je devrais peut-être le traîner en thérapie dès maintenant, non ? Oui, je vais faire ça !

Je redressais soudainement la tête (Mais pourquoi diable avais-je besoin de fixer le sol quand je réfléchis ?!) avec l'idée d'emmener par la peau des fesses mon ami suicidaire chez un professionnel en cerveaux déglingués. Seulement, je fus malheureusement bien vite coupée dans mon élan d'altruisme profond par une soudaine prise de conscience. Pourquoi n'étions-nous plus que deux dans cette cuisine ?

- Bah alors, il est passé où « nounours adoré » ? Demandais-je surprise à Ino.

Oui, bon… Je sais que j'ai dit que j'oubliais le surnom débile mais là ça compte pas, y'a seulement Ino et moi !

- Ça fait presque dix minutes qu'il est parti Sakura, soupira Ino, l'air lassé. Et ça fait aussi quasiment dix minutes que tu fixes tes pieds en marmonnant je ne sais quoi comme une psychopathe ! Tu sais que t'es flippante des fois ? Tu devrais consulter chérie ! Sérieusement, quand t'as relevé la tête d'un coup, j'ai cru que t'allais me sortir un tuc du genre : « Allez viens, on va tuer des bébés chats, se faire des bonnets avec leurs poils et des colliers avec leurs pattes ! ».

Finalement, c'est peut-être une thérapie de groupe qu'on devrait envisager… Faites-moi penser à en parler aux autres la prochaine fois qu'on est tous réunis !

- Euh, ouais ouais, j'y penserai Ino. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, le jour où je voudrai torturer sadiquement des bébés chats j'appellerai Temari ! Okay ?

- Ah, tu me rassures ! S'exclama ma meilleure amie. Non, parce que tu vois, moi, les chats j'y suis allergique et si je m'en approche de trop près je finis par ressembler à Elephant Man !

Merveilleux ! Donc, en définitive, la seule chose qui la dérangeait dans cette idée c'était le fait qu'elle soit allergique aux boules de poils ! J'appelle immédiatement pour la thérapie de groupe. Où est passé le téléphone ?!

- Bon, on y va ? Me demanda Ino, l'air de s'impatienter, me coupant ainsi dans ma recherche du Ô précieux moyen de communication.

De quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte encore ?

- On va où ? L'interrogeais-je, un peu perdue.

Ino me lança un regard mêlant joliment la consternation et l'irritation, le tout savamment mixé avec une pointe (je dis bien une pointe) d'amusement, avant de lâcher un gros soupir.

- T'as vraiment rien écouté quand je causais tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… Joker ? Tentais-je avec un sourire débile.

Mon amie sembla hésiter entre rire et se fâcher. Finalement, elle opta pour un entre deux.

- T'es bête, sourit-elle affectueusement. Et affreusement distraite en plus de ça ! Pour la peine, après l'esthéticienne, tu m'accompagneras chez le coiffeur et faire du shopping. Et tout ça sans te plaindre une seule fois bien sur ! Termina-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

Pas de doute, Kiba commençait vraiment à déteindre sur elle. Et le fait que Karin ait prévu de lui prendre de la compassion pour Noël me paraissait soudainement très approprié. Dieu, Boudha, Shiva, n'importe qui là haut ! Pitié, rendez-moi la gentille blonde un peu écervelée et parfois légèrement égocentrique qui me servait de meilleure amie et reprenez cette femme machiavélique et sans pitié qui l'a remplacée ! Promis, je serai plus gentille avec ma maman ! J'arrêterai de me moquer de Naruto ! Plutôt que de chercher à rendre Temari furax le plus rapidement possible, je concentrerai mes efforts sur quelque chose de plus constructif et utile à la société ! (Même si je suis persuadée qu'on aurait pu rentrer dans le livre des records et ça, c'est constructif et utile à la société non ?) Je ferai n'importe quoi alors… Une minute !

- C'est quoi cette histoire d'esthéticienne Ino ?!

- Tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter tout à l'heure ! Maintenant on y va ou on va être en retard au rendez-vous ! S'exclama cette dernière en me tirant sauvagement par le bras vers la porte d'entrée.

J'eus à peine le temps d'attraper mon sac et une veste que nous étions parties.

.

Vautrée dans le siège passager de la voiture d'Ino, j'écoutais cette dernière me faire un court résumé de ce qu'elle m'avait déjà dit dans ma cuisine mais que je n'avais pas écouté.

- Donc, il y a deux mois, Kiba m'a offert un chèque cadeau en salon de beauté pour deux personnes pour notre anniversaire. Comme je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop ça, j'avais prévu d'y aller avec Karin mais elle a annulé au dernier moment sous prétexte que Sasuke et elle avaient un truc de prévu. Du coup, j'ai proposé à Hinata mais Naruto l'a invitée au cinéma - sur tes conseils d'après ce que j'ai compris - donc désolée mais c'est pour ta pomme ! Termina-t-elle de m'expliquer, un grand sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

Brave petit Naruto ! Mais t'aurais pu faire ça un autre jour !

- Attends, attends ! M'exclamais-je. Quand tu dis pour deux personnes, ça veut dire que moi aussi je vais devoir me faire tripatouiller de partout ? T'abuses, tu sais bien que j'aime pas ça !

- Allez Saku, promis ça va être sympa ! Le chèque ne sera plus valide après ! Et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé un après-midi juste nous deux ! Argumenta Ino en accompagnant le tout de son regard de Chat Potté.

- Okay, okay… Va pour l'après-midi salon de beauté ! Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! Cédais-je.

- T'es géniale Saku ! Je t'adore ! S'extasia ma meilleure amie.

Le reste du trajet fut animé par les nombreux ragots qu'Ino mit un point d'honneur à me raconter en ponctuant ses histoires de grands gestes enthousiastes malgré le fait qu'elle soit au volant ce qui ne manquait pas de m'inquiéter. Je la surveillais donc scrupuleusement pour nous éviter de finir dans le décor suite à un mouvement trop brusque quand une légère mélodie retentit dans l'habitacle.

- Lalala lala lalalala ! Chantonnais-je gaiement, sans trop me poser de question sur la provenance de la musique.

- Elle est sympa cette chanson, c'est quoi ? Demanda Ino, intéressée.

- Ah ça ? Et bien figure toi que c'est… Eh mais attends ! C'est ma sonnerie ! Mon téléphone sonne ! Piaillais-je en m'agitant dans tous les sens.

- Bah réponds alors au lieu de l'écouter sonner, stupide hobbit joufflu ! S'exclama la blonde, le tout accompagné d'un air dépité.

- Mais c'est ce que je… M'arrêtais-je en même temps que la sonnerie. Ah bah non, trop tard.

- Tiens donc grosse maline ! Faudrait peut-être commencer à te poser des questions, tu crois pas ?

- A propos de quoi ? Demandais-je, faisait la fausse naïve, me doutant que ça clôturerait certainement cette conversation plutôt gênante pou ma petite personne.

- Rien, rien, suce ton pouce et rendors-toi, soupira Ino.

Le fait qu'elle croit que j'ai demandé ça sérieusement serait presque vexant. Enfin bref, revenons à nos vaches !

- On en a pour longtemps ? Questionnais-je mon amie.

- Le chèque comprend un soin du visage, une manucure et une coiffure alors je dirais qu'on en a pour l'après-midi.

Diantre !

- Mais il est à peine onze heures ! M'horrifiais-je lorsque je me rendis compte du nombre d'heures qu'allait durer mon calvaire.

- T'inquiète pas comme ça, le rendez-vous est à treize heures, me rassura Ino. Même si ça fait un peu tôt, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait manger ensemble avant d'y aller. A mon avis, on aura fini vers dix-sept heures ! Ajouta-t-elle, enthousiaste.

Diantre bis ! Enfin, c'est déjà mieux !

- On mange où ? M'informais-je.

- Je t'invite à la pizzéria du centre ! S'exclama Ino, l'air soudain très fière d'elle.

- Chez Vito ?!

- Ouaip !

- Ino, je t'aime, je t'adore, tu es absolument géniallissime ! Dis-je sans prendre la peine de respirer une seule fois.

- T'es pas difficile à contenter toi ! Me répondit Ino en riant.

Finalement, la journée s'annonçait bien !

.

* * *

><p><em>Même jour, devant le salon de beauté, dix-sept heures<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Et il est dix-sept heures ! Bien joué Ino, ça c'est de la précision !

- Faut dire que je suis une experte ! Se vanta faussement ma meilleure amie sous mes rires.

Etonnamment, la journée était passée très vite et au final je n'avais pas tellement détesté les divers soins. C'était même plutôt agréable.

- Alors, tu vois, c'était sympa finalement ! Dit Ino en me souriant.

- C'est vrai, je reconnais que ce n'était pas désagréable, acquiesçais-je. Mais je ne ferais pas ça tous les jours non plus !

- T'en fais pas, Karin restera mon accompagnatrice principale mais maintenant je sais que je peux te demander quand elle ne peut pas !

- Ça roule ! Acceptais-je. Et puis, c'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas passé un moment juste toutes les deux !

- Et comment ! S'exclama Ino.

Sentant une vibration dans mon sac, je récupérais mon téléphone et lu le message que je venais de recevoir alors que nous rejoignions la voiture et qu'Ino démarrait.

**_De Naruto_**

_Hey Saku-chan !_

_Petite soirée chez Sasuke tous les trois, t'es partante ?_

Hm… Je pesais le pour et le contre. Rien ne me disait qu'il ne s'agissait pas du piège tant redouté mais à l'instar de ma meilleure amie, ça faisait un bout de temps que nous n'étions pas restés que tous les trois, comme quand nous étions petits. J'hésitais encore quelques secondes avant de me décider : tant pis, un jour mes sentiments causeront ma perte !

**_De Sakura_**

_Ça roule ! Quelle heure ?_

_Y'a besoin que j'amène un truc ?_

Au pire, si ça tournait mal je pourrais toujours compter sur la super cool maman de Sasuke pour me sauver ! Ah, Naruto a répondu.

**_De Naruto_**

_J'y suis déjà, viens quand tu veux !_

_Mais non banane, tu sais bien que Mikoto prévoit toujours tout !_

Evidemment que je le sais mais ma maman m'a bien élevée moi alors je demande quand même, charogne va !

- Ino ?

- Oui ?

- Ça ne te dérange pas de me déposer chez Sasuke plutôt que chez moi ?

- Non, pas de soucis, répondit mon amie.

- Super, merci !

Tiens, mais maintenant que j'y pense !

- Tu m'avais pas dit que Karin et Sasuke avaient un truc de prévu aujourd'hui ?

- Si si, pourquoi ? Demanda Ino, subitement un peu tendue.

- Naruto vient de me proposer une petite soirée avec lui pourtant ! Expliquais-je, de plus en plus suspicieuse.

- J'ai jamais dit qu'ils seraient occupés ce soir, j'ai dit que Karin ne pouvait pas m'accompagner cet après-midi, me rappela tranquillement Ino.

- Ah oui, c'est pas faux ! Répondis-je en me reconcentrant sur mon portable sans m'apercevoir qu'Ino se détendait sensiblement.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement cette histoire était en train de me faire devenir complètement parano ! Au final, c'était peut-être leur but : me faire m'inquiéter toute seule dans mon coin seulement pour le plaisir de me voir tourner frappadingue ! C'était une idée à creuser.

.

Alors que je continuais à réfléchir, Ino se gara devant la maison de Sasuke et après s'être longuement dit au revoir, malgré le fait qu'on se revoit deux jours plus tard, elle repartit seule et abandonnée dans la lumière rougeoyante du soleil couchant qui… Ouh là ! Je crois bien que Tenten a raison finalement, le fait que je sois en fac de lettres commence à se faire franchement ressentir ! La « lumière rougeoyante du soleil couchant », ça ne va pas mieux moi !

J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

- Bah alors Saku-chan ! Tu comptes rester planter là encore longtemps ? Me fit sursauter Naruto en braillant avec sa discrétion légendaire.

- Tu m'as fait peur crétin ! Rouspétais-je.

- C'est toi qu'est flippante ! Me contredit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu glandouillais toute seule comme ça?

- A ton avis, j'attendais le métro gros malin ! Répondis-je. Je réfléchissais, mais c'est vrai que c'est une notion qui t'échappe un peu, rajoutais-je, soudainement d'humeur mesquine.

- Mais euh, Saku-chan ! Couina le blondinet.

- Oh, je rigole Naruto, je rigole ! Tu vois, je suis gaie et enthousiaste finalement ! Essayais-je naïvement de le persuader.

- Laisse tomber Naruto, pour ce qui est de l'humour tu sais bien qu'elle est la seule à se comprendre, retentit une nouvelle voix.

- Manquait plus que toi ! M'écriais-je en me retournant pour faire face à un Sasuke affublé de son éternel sourire narquois. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que pour avoir une chance de le comprendre encore faut-il en avoir un minimum. D'humour, insistais-je. Dommage pour toi Sasuke, ça se présente mal ! Compatis-je faussement tandis que Naruto ricanait.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez dehors ? Vous prévoyez de rentrer un jour ou vous comptez prendre racine ? Reprit le malotru en nous ignorant royalement. Je préfèrerai savoir dès maintenant si je vais devoir me cogner votre présence à chaque fois que je passerai devant le jardin. Jardin avec lequel vous êtes très mal assortis soit dit en passant, développa-t-il sans se départir de son air hautain.

Oh le sale pignouf ! J'allais lui faire part de ma façon de penser quand Naruto m'interrompit.

- Ah non hein ! Si vous vous voulez vous balancer des fions d'accord mais faîtes ça quand on sera à l'intérieur parce que moi j'ai froid et j'ai faim ! Râla le blondinet. Et si Monsieur et Madame préfèrent s'envoyer des fions dans l'intimité, je peux aussi me retirer, termina-t-il d'une voix pompeuse.

J'en connais un qui a traîné avec Kiba il y a peu de temps ! Dire que… Hé mais c'est moi ou Naruto vient de nous moucher ?! Pour le coup, j'en restais coite. Et Sasuke au fait ? Je tournais la tête pour voir comment il réagissait quand Naruto attira soudainement mon attention en éclatant d'un rire bruyant. Voyant qu'il fixait Sasuke en continuant à se bidonner je décidais de voir ce que ce dernier avait de si drôle. Mamamia !

- Oh mon Dieu ! La tronche que tu tires Sas'ke ! On dirait un demeuré ! Réussi-je à dire avant de suivre mon ami dans un fou rire monstrueux.

Ouh là là, on dirait que ma remarque l'a douché il aurait presque l'air vexé le p'tiot !

- Je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, bougonna-t-il. Oh, et puis vous n'avez qu'à vous étouffer de rire dehors comme des clampins, moi je rentre, termina-t-il avant de dignement tourner les talons.

J'échangeais un bref regard avec Naruto qui nous fit repartir de plus belle dans notre crise.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions vautrés dans l'allée, peinant à récupérer notre souffle.

- Vous devriez rentrer les enfants, vous allez finir par attraper froid, nous dit gentiment une voix féminine.

Je me relevais brusquement.

- Madame Uchiwa ! M'exclamais-je toute contente. Vous allez bien ?

- Sakura, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Mikoto et de me tutoyer ! Ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connaît ?! Me gronda-t-elle affectueusement.

- Ah, j'avais oublié ! Dis-je avec un sourire désolé tout en sachant pertinemment que je continuerai à l'appeler Madame Uchiwa et à la vouvoyer.

- Passons ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez dit à Suke-chan mais le pauvre petit est vexé comme un pou ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire complice.

Suke-chan ! Elle l'a appelé Suke-chan ! Elle l'a… Bon, essayons de rester calme. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Voilà, c'est déjà mieux.

- Oh, on l'a juste taquiné un peu, répondis-je en souriant tandis que Naruto s'étranglait de rire après avoir entendu le petit nom de son meilleur ami, ce qui ne m'aida pas beaucoup.

- Je me doute, cet enfant part toujours au quart de tour ! Rit Mikoto. Il est monté dans sa chambre, vous devriez le rejoindre. Je vous appellerai quand le dîner sera prêt.

- On y va ! M'exclamais-je gaiement, bondissant sur l'occasion d'oublier le fou rire qui se pointait peu à peu.

Je partis au pas de course en direction de la maison sans vérifier si mon ami me suivait. Dommage pour moi : si j'étais restée trente secondes de plus, j'aurais pu entendre la conversation pour le moins louche entre Mikoto et Naruto.

_- C'est bon, tout est prêt ?_

_- Tout est prêt._

Malheureusement, la patience étant une des nombreuses qualités que je ne possède pas, j'étais partie sans demander mon reste et sans me douter que je courrais droit dans le piège que j'avais tant redouté.

.

Je montais donc tranquillement les escaliers, une marche après l'autre, n'ayant pas envie de mettre ma chance à l'épreuve et de finir les quatre fers en l'air comme à mon habitude, quand je me rendis compte que Naruto n'était toujours pas là. Je haussais les épaules sans doute discutait-il en bas avec la mère de Sasuke. En parlant de Sasuke…

- Hey Suke-chan ! Si tu arrêtes de bouder mon p'tit bichon, j'effacerais peut-être la photo que j'ai prise de toi avec une de mes culottes sur ta tête lors de cette fameuse soirée ! M'exclamais-je tout en m'engouffrant comme une sauvage dans la chambre du dit Suke-chan. A moins que je ne fasse l'incommensurable effort d'oublier que ta mère t'a appelé Suke-chan devant moi ! J'hésite encore, t'en penses… Me coupais-je subitement.

- J'adorerais que tu me racontes ce qui a bien pu se passer à cette soirée pour que Sasuke finisse avec une de tes culottes sur la tête. Et je pense sérieusement que je pourrais te payer pour que tu utilises exclusivement cet honteux surnom quand tu t'adresses à Sasuke.

- …

- Ça faisait longtemps Sakura.

Oh les sacripants, les vauriens, les voyous, les scélérats, les traîtres ! Ça c'était vraiment un coup bas ! J'allais commettre un massacre ! Mais comment diable avaient-ils fait leur compte ?!

.

.

Et voilà, maintenant vous savez comment j'en suis arrivée là. La question qui se posait désormais c'était : que faire ? Partir en courant ? Décider d'ouvrir la bouche pour enfin dire quelque chose ? Après tout, il avait été assez patient pour me laisser réfléchir à tout ça sans m'interrompre une seule fois : ça méritait sans aucun doute que je tente de baragouiner je-ne-sais-quoi.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et relevais la tête. (Décidément, il fallait vraiment que je me détache de cette habitude !) Croisant son regard, je me résolu à prendre la parole mais ce dernier me devança.

- Ça y est ? Tu as pu mettre un peu d'ordre dans tes pensées ? Me demanda-t-il l'air franchement amusé par mon comportement pour le moins spécial. Je me rappelle que déjà petite, il te fallait toujours un peu de temps pour appréhender les situations que tu n'avais pas prévues, rajouta-t-il en souriant.

Apparemment, ce fut le déclic dont j'avais besoin : mes lèvres bougèrent toute seule et je dis la seule chose qui tournait en rond dans un coin de mon esprit depuis que j'étais entrée dans cette pièce.

- Itachi.

...

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Le suspens n'est plus : le mystérieux (mais pas si mystérieux) jeune homme est Itachi ! Vous aviez trouvé ? ^^<p>

Sinon, que dire ? J'ai eu du mal avec le début du chapitre mais une fois dépassé le long moment de monologue intérieur de Sakura, tout le reste est venu d'un seul coup. Pour tout vous dire, je me suis fait rire toute seule (je suis mon meilleur public pour ce qui est des blagues nulles) ! Et puis, une grande partie des faits sont inspirés de mon quotidien : chantonner sa sonnerie au lieu de décrocher, tomber dans les escaliers, m'attirer des regards plein de sympathie quand je fais une blague pourrie et que j'en rigole (mes amis sont plus sympa que ceux de Sakura), et j'en passe !

Pour la catastrophe provoquée par la mère de Sakura, figurez-vous que c'est une histoire vraie ! Ma mère est réellement à l'origine d'une explosion de potiron dans notre cuisine cet hiver : épique ! Enfin, je peux vous dire que sur le moment, mon père, mon frère et moi on est resté un peu les bras ballants ! Brefouille, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, ce que j'essayais de dire c'est que je trouve plus facile d'écrire quand on se sent proche de ses personnages !

N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner votre avis ! :) Pas de délai pour la prochaine partie, mais j'espère la poster avant la rentrée (je suis plutôt optimiste mais comme elle sera surtout basée sur Itachi et Sakura, il y a des risques que je n'arrive pas à être satisfaite de ce que j'écris, la romance c'est dur dur dur).


End file.
